


Stray

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Hiding a person in your room, High School, One Year Later, Teenagers are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 42,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette picks up a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I've been posting on my tumblr.
> 
> Things will be different from the show at some points. I've yet to watch the Origin, and I've been writing this since December.

Marinette was half asleep, engulfed by the romantic bedtime story she was telling herself, when she heard a knock.

She didn’t register it at first, her imagination stalling, but picking back up where it left off. Then it came again, just as quiet. She whined, curling into a ball on her side.

It came again, and she pushed herself up, the heaviness of relaxation making it difficult. She looked to her door, squinting at it. The knock came again, and she was just awake enough to realise it was coming from her window.

She got up to answer it, shivering from the cold of the winter air. It woke her a little more, and she realised that it was odd to have someone knock at her window.

She took a step back, suddenly afraid. What if it was another akuma attack? She couldn’t change here, in her own home. If they were here, it was because they knew who she was. They knew Marinette. She couldn’t risk changing, even if they would forget. She couldn’t risk them retaining something of it.

And she couldn’t risk her parents hearing a fight.

She was backed into a corner. Unless she could think of something else fast, she’d have no choice but to go along with whatever they wanted.

But what would someone want with her? Had she done something recently?

Maybe it was Chloe. But even a non-akumatized Chloe would be more direct than this. She would just march through her door and demand to see her, or lie her way past her parents with transparent lies and crocodile tears. She couldn’t knock, let alone on her window.

“Marinette?” Tikki landed on her shoulder, rubbing at one of her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Marinette put a finger to her lips. She looked to the window and stood up straight.

Another knock came. It sounded a little hesitant this time. She thought about staying silent and letting them leave, but the thought of them sneaking in deterred her.

“Who’s there?”

She recognized Chat’s voice immediately. “I thought you might have been asleep already, Princess.”

She looked to Tikki, who went to hide. What was Chat doing here?

She opened the window, a gust of cold wind blowing her hair back. “What are you doing here?”

The world was covered in snow, sparkling and reflecting the light of the stars and street lamps. It gave everything, including Chat in a dreamlike glow.

He grinned at her, but something about it seemed off, and she wasn’t entirely convinced it was the snows fault. “I came here to deliver something.” He held out a small wrapped box to her. “Happy Christmas.”

She stared at it for a long moment before taking it. “Thank you.” She stared at it in her hands even longer before carefully unwrapping it. She opened the small box it contained and found a little silver pendant on a ribbon inside.

“Oh, Chat. It’s beautiful.” She smiled at him. “But why are you giving it to me?”

He shrugged, and she had that off feeling again. “I just saw it and thought of you. Do you want me to put it on you?”

He seemed so eager, like a boy who really wanted her to like his present. It was so different from his usual awkward boldness. It was endearing, really.

“Sure. But come inside. It’s freezing out here.”

She stood aside to let him in, then shut and latched her window. On the way to turn on her table light, she kicked her dresser, stumbling over.

Chat grabbed her, but went tumbling down on top of her instead of catching her.

She pushed him off, the movement natural after the same thing happened so often while she was Ladybug.

“Sorry about that.” He sat up on her bed, grabbing his crossed ankles, his cat ears pulled forward. And she knew now that it had nothing to do with the snow.

She turned to face him, pulling one leg onto the bed, her knee bumping his. “Chat, why are you here?”

He gave her a sideways grin that was almost foolproof. And, if she were just Marinette, she would have fallen for it. But they’d been partners for almost two years now. She knew what his usual cockiness looked like. It came naturally, almost too much so, like it was busting out of his seams. “To deliver the present. Do you like it?”

He glanced to it in her hand, and her eyes followed, though she could barely see it.

“I love it, Chat.” And it was true. It was exactly her style. And it was very considerate of him to think of her, especially since they’d only technically met once. “But that’s not what I meant.”

It was like a layer of him had been peeled away. His shoulders tensed and he looked down, and, for the first time, Marinette could believe he was a boy her age, instead of just an awkward superhero.

He sighed, and the sound coming from him made her chest clutch. “I got into a fight with my…” He glanced at her. “Master.” He looked down again. “And he kicked me out.”

“Oh.” She gripped the pendant. “I’m sorry.”

He shrugged, like it was nothing.

“Where will you go?”

He bit his lip, and she realised he was going to lie to her.

“I’m serious, Chat. Do you have somewhere to go?”

He leant into himself, his cat ears flattening down. “No.”

She gave a soundless sigh. “Well, you can stay here for now, as long as my parents don’t find out.”

He looked at her. “Are you sure, Princess? You’re a girl.”

“I don’t think you’re going to do anything to me. You’re too much of a gentleman.” Albeit a very eccentric one. “And I’m not about to kick you out into the snow.”

She could just make out the details of his eyes. He was looking at her like she was some sort of angel.

“Thank you.”

He sounded so sincere. She’d never heard him like this before. She turned away. “It’s normal for someone to do this.

She caught him mutter, "not as normal as you think,” and wondered what kind of life he lived outside of his suit.

She reached over and turned on her lamp, blinking at the sudden brightness. “I’m going to get you some blankets and pillows. Wait here, and be quiet.”

She sneaked quietly down the stairs and through the halls to the closet by her parents room, shuffling her feet slowly over the carpet to keep from kicking something. She ran her hand along the wall for extra balance.

Had she really just invited Chat Noir to stay in her room? Was she crazy? The answer to both questions seemed to be yes. What would she do about feeding him? What about when he changed back? Tikki would need to stay hidden all the time now. How could Marinette do that to her? And she’d heard stories about Chat’s kwami, Plagg, from her. Apparently he was a glutton with a bad attitude.

She leant her fore head against the closet door and swallowed her groan. What had she gotten herself into?

Well, she would just have to think about it tomorrow.

She realised she was still holding the pendant. She bit the ribbon between her teeth, gathered up as many blankets and pillows as she could hold, and made her way, very slowly, back to her room.

Chat met her at the door and helped her with them. “Are these all for me?”

She pulled the pendant from her mouth. “It gets cold up here at night.”

He smiled at her, the same smile he gave her earlier. “Where should I put these?”

“On the loft. It’ll be harder for someone to spot you up there if they come in.” She didn’t even want to think about that just then.

He did as she instructed, making a nest for himself on the floor.

When he was done, he just sat there beside it, staring at it. “Thank you.” He didn’t look at her as he spoke. “To be honest, I didn’t think I’d have anywhere to sleep tonight.”

She sat on her bed, moving slowly, watching him. “You don’t have any friends you can stay with?”

He shook his head. “I have one friend, but his house is small, and his sisters family lives with them.”

Marinette thought of Alya’s full house, and how they would take her in in a moment, but how much she would hate being a burden on them. She just nodded.

“You know, I grabbed that without really thinking.”

She followed his eyes to her pendant, and held it out in front of her. “It was right there, so I just took it. I’m glad now that I did.”

He put his hand on hers, taking it from her, and sitting on the bed beside her.

She turned away and lifted her hair, so he could put it on her.

His fingers brushed the back of her neck as he tied it, and she felt herself heat up at the intimate position they were in. When his fingers lingered, her breath shallowed.

This was Chat, she reminded herself. Just because he wasn’t being his usual cocky self, didn’t mean it wasn’t him. He was her partner. Ladybug’s partner. They were friends. She was just drunk on the dim light and the sparkle of snow, and the feeling of long fingers on her skin.

Adrien had long fingers, too.

No, she had to stop. Adrien wasn’t with her. And she couldn’t pretend he was. It was cruel to him, and it was cruel to Chat. And besides, Chat liked Ladybug. He was just naturally flirtatious.

She turned back to him, her fingers brushing the pendant. “Thank you. Again.”

His eyes went to it, and his ears perked up and he grinned. “I knew you would like it.”

She smiled. “I do.”

She looked to her clock and groaned. Two o'clock. She had to be up in five hours. “All right. It’s time for me to sleep.” She laid down, pulling her blankets to her chin, a deep exhaustion, more than tiredness, falling over her.

“Good night, Princess.”

“Good night.”

It shouldn’t have been so easy to fall asleep with Chat right next to her, but it couldn’t have taken more than two minutes to do just that.


	2. What Kind of Father?

“Marinette.”

She blinked as she heard her mother call her, her eyelids heavy.

“Marinette, you need to wake up, or you’ll be late again.”

She groaned, crawling out of the covers. She was confused when her feet touched another blanket, rather than the cold floor. She looked down.

A pile of blankets and pillows were on her floor, and the back of a blond head.

She just stared at it as she waited for her brain to wake up. Was that… Chat? That’s right. Chat had come in through her window last night. But there were no ears, so this was Chat de-transformed. It was whomever was under Chat’s mask.

She stepped around him, careful not to wake him, and went to her desk to write a note.

_I’m off to school. You’ll have to wait until I get back for lunch to eat, but feel free to use the shower. I’ve left you a towel. You can read any of my books, but don’t touch my computer!_

_\- Marinette_

She set it down on her bed and went to get ready.

Chat was still asleep when she returned for lunch, so she just left some food on the floor beside his bed.

She stalled by the ladder to her loft and watched him. He must not have gotten any sleep last night.

What could have happened between him and his father? And how did his mother feel about it? She couldn’t imagine her parents kicking her out for anything.

Chat groaned and turned over, covering his entire head.

Marinette realised how angry she was becoming on his behalf. Her hands ached from squeezing them too tightly.

A part of her thought that he was better off here. But how could that be? He needed his parents. They protected and cared for him. If they didn’t, they… Well, they just weren’t parents!

“Marinette?” Tikki flew in front of her, distracting her from her reviere. “You have to go back to school soon. Are you okay to not eat anything?”

Marinette gave her a smile, and cupped her hands for Tikki to sit. “I’ll be fine. I’m a little too distracted to eat, anyway. I can wait until after school.”

Tikki still looked worried, but Chat needed her lunch more than she did. She had no idea if he’d eaten the night before, or how much food he got at home. If something happened, a hungry and dazed Chat was not something she wanted to deal with. She needed him at his best.

Marinette kissed the top of Tikki’s head. “I’m sorry you have to hide all the time now. It wasn’t fair of me to put you in this position without asking first.”

“That’s okay. You’re just being kind. It’s why I love you.”

“Oh, Tikki.” She gave her a hug. “I love you, too.”

She heard her mother call her from downstairs, reminder her that she had to leave for school again.

Tikki hid in her purse, and Marinette case a last quick glance to Chat before leaving.


	3. A Mask.

Marinette made sure there was enough noise downstairs to drown out their conversation before calling out to Chat.

“Are you awake?”

He leant over the railing of her loft, grinning in his Chat-like way, and she could see he felt better already. “I am. And thank you, Princess, for the food. I was famished.”

She smiled back at him. It was surprising how familial this moment felt. Her and Chat. It was unnerving to her how easily her two lives bled together. She’d wanted so desperately to keep them separate.

“By the way, nice decor.”

She opened her mouth to thank him before remembering that her room was practically an Adrien shrine. And his grin told her that that was exactly what he meant.

“Shut up!” She pulled the small shipping bag from her backpack and threw it at him.

Of course he caught it. If she’d been Ladybug, she might have been able to beam him like she’d meant to. But As Marinette, she was an awkward klutz, barely passing gym.

“What is this?” He peaked inside.

“I don’t know if I got the right size, so try them on later. And, if not, I’ll exchange them tomorrow.”

As he examined the black clothes, Marinette went to her computer to change her background before Chat saw, and figured out she was more than a fan.

As soon as it showed a picture of her and Alya, she grabbed her tape measure and climbed up to her loft. “Come here.”

As Chat moved over to her, his hips swaying in an elegant way, she unraveled the tape and wrapped it around his head like a blindfold.

He froze, his shoulders tensing. “Uh, Princess? What are you doing?”

“Hold still.” She held the tape where it matched up and pulled it back. Then she took the measurements of his eyes, from centre to centre. “All right.” She hopped down and went to her scrap fabric, pulling out a ribbon of black, then to her desk.

She was aware of him stalking up behind her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

It only took ten minutes to make the mask with her sewing machine. “There we go.” She held it up to Chat’s face, tilting her head and offsetting her jaw. “It’s not perfect, but it should give the illusion that you’re still in your costume, even when you’re not.”

He didn’t take it; just stared at her.

She lowered her hands. “What?”

“You don’t want to know who I am?”

She was glad she’d spent the day anticipating his questions so she had several responses ready. “It doesn’t really matter what I want. If you wanted me to know, you wouldn’t be wearing that mask, would you?” She took his hand, his ring pushing into her palm, and placed the mask in it. “And, no, I don’t. That would make this thing entirely too messy.”

Then, remembering she was suppose to be enamored with him, she gave him a smirk. “Besides, it would take the mystery away, wouldn’t it?” She winked at him.

It was instant. His ears perked up, his chest puffed out, and he became the Chat she - Ladybug knew. “Well, if that’s what you’re interested in, you should have just said so.” He took her hand and she resisted the urge to push him away. “I always give my fans what they want.” He kissed her hand.

She put her other hand to her mouth and squealed.

He stood and jumped back up to the loft, swinging on a bar and pulling himself up, and she turned away from him so she could roll her eyes.

A few minutes later, he jumped back down, making too much sound.

“Well?” He held his arms out to show off how he looked in his new clothes.

She swiveled her chair to face him.

For a moment she was struck by his eyes. Even though they were a normal green, and his pupils weren’t slits, like when he was Chat, there was still something strikingly familiar about them.

And yet they were entirely different. They were softer. His entire being was softer. He stood up straighter. He seemed more reserved.

She didn’t let any of those thoughts show. “You look like Chat.”

He put his hand on his chin and smirked, but even that didn’t quite as cocky as normal. It was a little reassuring, knowing he wasn’t made entirely of confidence. It made him less intimidating; more real.

No. She didn’t like the idea of Chat being tangible, not while she was Marinette. Ladybug, maybe. But not Marinette. He was suppose to be a mystery. A slightly frustrating, overly flirtatious mystery. Not this. Not-

Not a friend.

“Are you hungry? I’ll get some food.”


	4. Rhythm.

After three days, Marinette and Chat started to fall into each other. They found a rhythm that worked for them.

Chat would often go patrolling after the bakery closed and found something to eat while he was out. Then, while Marinette was at school, he would sleep, and eat her lunch when he woke. Then they would do whatever when she got home, splitting a snack between them.

He also turned out to be good at almost every subject, and darn it if that wasn’t both frustrating or attractive.

At first he was his usual cocky self as he bragged about his academic finesse. But, slowly, as he tutored her, it melted away, and he turned out to be a good teacher. He knew exactly how to explain things so she could understand. It even became fun.

And he spent a lot of time looking at her. While she sketched he would stand behind her, watching over her shoulder. And, while she crafted, he would dangle his legs over the side of the loft, and watch as the hours passed. Just like a house cat.

“You must get bored with nothing else to do. I can get you some new books if you want. Or a ball of yarn.”

“I like watching you work.” He was all straightforwardness as he spoke. He often was when he wasn’t Chat. “I like your expression. I can see how much you love what you do, and you go at it with everything you have, losing yourself. Most people aren’t so passionate.”

She blushed, his honesty palpable. “Um, well. Thank you.”

He smiled at her, and it was a very not-Chat-like smile, and it made her chest heat up.

He shouldn’t be able to do that. No one but Adrian should be able to do that.

The thought that she could be falling for Chat crossed her mind. But she knew she wasn’t, somehow. She just wasn’t used to anyone but Alya complimenting her.

The feeling passed with that thought. And when Chat added, “you should design a line of clothes based around me”, her familiar amusement returned. 

“Just eat your Cinnamon roll, kitty.”


	5. Adrien.

Alya crowded her the next morning when she got to school, biting her lip, Nino in her shadow. She grabbed Marinette’s arms. “I have some bad news, girl.”

Marinette could actually feel herself pale. “Does this have anything to do with Adrien?”

He’d been gone from school all week. One or two days was normal, since his modeling sometimes conflicted. But she was starting to get worried. And having to keep it from Chat at home only seemed to add to her stress.

Alya glanced back at Nino. “Just know that I’m here for you.”

“Alya, please just tell me. The anticipation is killing me.” She put a hand to her chest. She was having trouble getting enough air.

Nino put a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “I’ll do it.” He stepped closer to Marinette. “Adrien’s dad decided to start home schooling him again.”

“What?” She thought he might be in the hospital, or otherwise hurt. And, somehow, this was both better and worse. “But- Are you sure?”

“We found out from Chloe. She’s a wreck, dude. She’s been crying in the principal's office all morning. Like, really crying. Tear’s and everything.”

Alya grabbed her arms and shuddered. “It’s really bad.”

“But he can’t!” Marinette’s head felt fuzzy. “There must be something we can do!”

Alya put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Chloe’s already tried.”

"Well, we have to try again!“ She was vaguely aware of the crowd her freak-out was accumulating, but she couldn’t manage to calm herself. Her pulse rushed in her neck. "We have to talk to him. Maybe we can get him to see reason.”

The two of them looked between themselves, then back to Marinette, smiling.

“I like your attitude, dude.”

Alya shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt, right? How about we go after school?”

“Really?”

Alya hugged her. “Of course.”

“Yeah, dude.” Nino ruffled her bangs. “We want him to come back, too.”

Marinette hadn’t realised how close to tears she was. She blinked them back. “Thanks guys.” She hugged Alya tight, and neither of them let go until she stopped shaking.

“Marinette?”

She turned to see Rose, Juleka right behind her. “Yeah?”

“Can we come with you?” She played with the hem of her shirt. Juleka put a hand on her arm, moving closer, and Rose smiled at her. “We’re worried about him, too.”

“Of course.”

Then the entire class was on her, asking if they could also come, and expressing their own concerns. It made Marinette feel a little dizzy.

It was agreed that they’d meet up after school and leave together.

Chloe slammed a hand on Marinette’s desk after second period when she walked in, making her jump.

She’d covered the puffiness around her eyes with makeup, but couldn’t hide how bloodshot they were. Marinette was stunned for a moment. She hadn’t thought Chloe could cry for anyone other than herself.

“If you think I’m going to let you go to Adrien’s house and steal him away from me with your goody-two-shoes act, you are sorely mistaken.” She crossed her arms and stood up to her full height. “I’m going with you.”

Marinette’s first instinct was to argue with her. But she looked into her eyes again and swallowed it back down. Chloe was as worried as she was. “Fine. We’re meeting in the gym after school.”

For a moment Chloe betrayed how shocked she was, but covered it up quickly. “Good.” She turned around and went to her seat, saying something about Marinette being a pushover.

“Can’t she just say ‘thank you’ like a normal person?”

“It’s fine.” Marinette made herself smile at Alya, though her chest still felt like it was collapsing in on itself. “I’m just glad she cares about Adrien.”

In her own way, Chloe was trying to be a good person. So Marinette could meet her halfway. She could let her have this.

She looked to Adrien’s seat, trying to breathe through the way her throat felt like it was swelling. What if this didn’t work?

Alya pulled her into a one armed hug. “Don’t worry, girl. We can do this. I mean, Mister Agreste can’t really say no to the entire class, can he?”

“Yeah.” She set up straighter. “You’re right. We can do this.”

Nino gave her a thumbs up as the teacher came in,

Marinette started to work on a battle plan. They could do this.


	6. Battle Plan.

Marinette ran into her room with her lunch, practically throwing it at Chat, who was either still, or already awake and reading one of her books.

“Woah. Where’s the fire?”

“Sorry.” She slid into her computer chair and pulled up a blank document, typing away.

Chat leant over her shoulder. “ ‘Rescue plan’? What’s this?”

“One of my classmates needs our help, so we’re going to his house after school to talk to his father.”

Marinette was so focused on what she was doing, she hadn’t even realised there was a pause in the conversation until Chat spoke again.

“Which classmate?”

Her fingers froze, one still pushing down on a key, creating a long line of “P’s”. She forced herself to continue typing. “His name’s Adrien.”

This time she caught the thickness in Chat’s voice. “The pretty boy on your wall?”

She nodded, the movement stiff.

“Who’s ‘we’?”

She took a breath. This was easier. “Our entire class.”

“You’re entire class is going to some kids house to try and help him? Why?”

She grimaced at the computer, sticking out her bottom lip. “Adrien is not 'some kid’. He’s my friend.”

“All right.” She saw Chat hold up his hands in a surrender in his reflection on the computer screen. He sat on the desk beside it. “So what does this kid need to be rescued from?”

Marinette’s fingers came to a slow stop, and she hesitantly put her hands in her lap, looking down at them. “His father pulled him out of school.”

“Is that all?”

She glared at him. “This isn’t a matter of 'that’s all’. Adrien likes school. He’s good at school. He has friends. And we all want him there.” She wasn’t sure where she stood, but she was on her feet, glaring up at Chat with her fists clenched and arms flexed at her sides.

And Chat was staring at her with wide eyes, his lips parted, leaning away from her. “You really like this guy, huh?”

She blushed, turning away. “Everyone likes Adrien.” She sat back down and tried to go back to her plan, but she just stared at it.

“Oh? So he’s popular? Or is it just because he’s a model?”

Marinette glanced up to see him tracing a line down the edge of one of the pictures on her wall. He sounded far away, like his voice until them was the sun, and now it had been blocked out by the clouds, making it cold.

“I don’t care that he’s a model.”

Chat looked at her. Their eyes connected, and, for a moment, neither of them breathed. But why was he so shocked?

“I mean, okay, so, I have thought about him modeling my clothes one day, but that’s because, well-” Her voice slowly rose in pitch as she blathered on, talking with her hands. “It’s not because he’s a model. Okay, no, it is. But it’s not only because of that. He’s just- He’s so nice, and he has a really nice smile.”

Chat was grinning at her.

She threw her red face into her arms, folded on the table, groaning. “Just let me die now.”

He was laughing at her. No surprise there. No doubt he knew about her crush now.

“It’s sweet.”

She peeked up at him, glaring suspiciously. “What do you mean by that?”

He gave her the smirk that was just short of his usual cockiness, the one he had when he wasn’t transformed. The one that pulled at her memory, trying desperately to make a connection. She looked away to pull it to a stop.

“It means I’ve never met someone quite as altruistic as you.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not, really. And that’s just what friends do.” She looked back at him. “You would do it.”

He smiled. “Yeah. But not for the same reason.”

She gave him a bitter smirk and rolled her eyes. “Sure, kitty.”

She sat up when she heard her mother call her to remind her to head back to school. “Shoot.” She clicked the print button on her document. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to hand write the rest at school.”

Chat read the small bit she had done. “Are you really going to do this?”

“Probably not.” Marinette tapped her foot as she waited for her printer to start up. “But having a plan ahead of time helps relax me.”

He nodded. “Well, step one is pretty solid. 'Go to Adrien’s house.’ After that I’m a little less sure. I’ve heard Gabriel Agreste is pretty stubborn.”

The name sounded weird when he said it, but she didn’t have time to focus on it. She ripped the paper from the printer and shoved it into her bag. “I’ll see you after we’re done. Bye!”

She ran down the stairs as her mother called her again.


	7. Saving Adrien.

Marinette stood at the front of the group, everyone shifting so she was at the head. It made sense. It was her idea, and she was class president. But she felt a little like she was going to throw up. Even Chloe stood back, which only added to her stress.

Holding Alya’s hand tightly, she rang the doorbell.

Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant’s voice rang through the intercom system. “Who’s there?”

Marinette squeaked.

Alya squeezed her hand and gave her an encouraging nod and a smile.

“Hello. I’m Marinette.” She faltered. She wished she’d made a script along with her plan. “I’m Adrien’s classmate. That’s, um, I’m Adrien’s friend.” She felt herself grow more confident at that word. “The rest of his friends are with me. We’re here to talk to Mister Agreste.”

Nino nodded at her. She smiled, feeling good.

"Mister Agreste is very busy at the moment. Please make an appointment at his office.”

And her sick feeling came back.

"Please. It’s important. We’re worried about Adrien.”

“Adrien is not your concern.”

Did she sound worried, too?

“Please, if we could just talk to him-”

“Mister Agreste doesn’t have time to talk to a bunch of children. Please leave.”

“Look, lady.” Alya had stepped forward, pointing at the camera with her free hand. “We came here to talk to Gabriel Agreste, and we’re not leaving until we do. We’ll sit here all night if we have to.”

“Miss, if you don’t leave, I’ll be forced to call the cops.”

Alya looked offended, her hand on her chest, while the rest of their group shifted uncomfortably.

She took another step forward. “My name is Alya. I run the Ladyblog. And I have a direct line to Ladybug.”

Marinette gaped at her. What was she doing?

“We want to see Gabriel Agreste, and, if we don’t, I will call her. And I don’t think you want to explain why Adrien is being isolated, do you? After all, Ladybug is rather fond of him.”

It was silent. Maarinette wasn’t even sure if anyone was breathing. She sure wasn’t.

It stretched on forever, and Marinette though Nathalie had turned off the intercom. She listened as much for police sirens as a voice.

When she thought her lungs might explode, she heard a buzz and the gate in front of them opened.

As the class erupted in relieved chatter and flowed through, past them, Marinette leant into Alya. “What was that?”

She grinned. “Bluffing. Let’s go.”

Marinette was more dragged, then had followed. But she was still the first through the huge double doors, as the rest of the group had waited for her.

She was stunned by the size of the entryway, craning her neck to see the ceiling, which had been painted with a complex scene of angels and demons. She’d known Adrien’s father was rich, having his own very successful clothing line and all, but she’d never realised just how rich. It was a little intimidating.

She looked to the staircase when Nathalie cleared her throat, blushing at the way she’d been gaping.

“Mister Agreste will be down to see you as soon as he’s finished with his meeting. Until then, please wait in the drawing room.” She motioned with the hand that held her clipboard to the room on their left.

Marinette realised that she looked a bit green, and a wave of nauseous guilt washed over her. They’d put her in a very difficult position. She hoped her job wasn’t in jeopardy because of them.

But they had to do this. For Adrien.

A few people sat down. Others stood, looking at paintings or vases. Marinette paced.

“Girl, you have got to calm down. You know when you get too stressed you can’t speak.”

Marinette nodded. “You’re right.” She sat down beside Alya, perching on the edge of the chair. Immediately she felt fidgety and stood back up, making Alya sigh.

“I’m sorry.” She went back to pacing. “I just can’t.”

“Whatever.” Alya looked around the room. “Hey, have you noticed how quiet Chloe’s been? She hasn’t said a word since we left school.”

Marinette paused in her motions to look at her.

She was sitting up straight, her hands folded in her lap, staring out the window beside her. With her serious expression, she looked almost human.

“She must really like Adrien.”

Alya nodded, humming.

It was another hour before Gabriel Agreste showed up. Marinette had taken to walking the entire length of the room, Alya to recording everything, and Nino to blowing bubbles that Rose and Juleka were popping. Everyone else was either uncomfortably quiet, or chatting at light speed.

When the door opened, the entire room went suddenly so silent and still that Marinette’s ears started to ring.

Everyone was watching Gabriel Agreste.

He scanned the room, his eyes first stopping on Chloe, who looked away, blushing and tearing up. Then he saw Nino and his frown deepened.

“I recall forbidding you from seeing my son.”

“No can do, dude - sir. My friendship is non-conditional.”

Gabriel Agreste moved on, giving away no reaction. He stopped on Alya, pausing to size her up. “You must be the girl who threatened me?”

Alya didn’t look the least bit frightened of him. “Yes, sir.”

“And you think that was an appropriate course of action?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why?”

She smiled. “Because Adrien is my friend.”

They held each other’s gazes, neither faltering or blinking, and Marinette decided that Alya was officially her hero.

“I assume you’re the leader of this little rebellion?”

“No, sir. That’s Marinette.”

He raised a brow. “Marinette?”

“Yes, sir. Our class president.”

Marinette stepped forward. “Hello, sir.”

When Gabriel Agreste looked at her, her blood ran cold and she froze. He stared at her for a long moment, and she just stood there.

She wished she were Ladybug right then. Ladybug could have jumped right into some speech about how important Adrien was to all of them, and how he needed school. How he worked so hard to excel at everything, even when another kid would have collapsed. He deserved to go to school.

But right now she was just Marinette, and all Marinette could do was stand there.

“I recognize you. You won the fashion contest last year.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re talented.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You could go far in this industry.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn’t speak. Everything he said sounded like a threat.

“I would be careful not to jeopardize that with callous actions.”

She stared at him with wide eyes. Was- He was threatening her. He was making her choose between her career and Adrien. No He was taking away her choice. Gabriel Agreste had the power to blacklist her. No one in Paris would hire her if he spoke out against her. Her entire future was in his hands.

“You will all vacate my property immediately, or I will call the police.” He turned sharply and walked out of the room, followed closely by Nathalie.

Alya put a hand on her arm. “Come on, girl. Let’s go.”

That pulled her from her stupor, and she realised with crystal clarity that Gabriel Agreste had never taken away her choice, because there was never one to begin with.

She ran out of the room as Alya called after her, catching Gabriel Agreste at the top of the stairs.

“Wait!”

He turned to her, scowling, and she stifled a cry as her heart beat wildly.

“I believe I asked you to leave, young lady.”

“Please, hear me out.” She stopped at the staircase, one foot on the bottom step. “Adrien needs to go back to school.”

“I do not recall asking parenting advice from a child.”

“But, sir, Adrien’s happier now. When he first got to school, he never smiled. But now it’s all he does. I just don’t see why you would take that away from him.”

He glowered down at her. “I do not need to explain myself to you. I am Adrien’s father, and I have his best interests in mind.”

“But I don’t see-”

“Exactly. You don’t see.” 

Marinette flinched at the harshness of his tone.

“You are a child with no concept of the future, even your own. I am doing what I must to assure my sons. I suggest you follow my lead.” He turned to Nathalie. “If these children are not on the sidewalk within the next minute, call the police.” He shot Marinette another glare and continued up the stairs.

Marinette grit her teeth. “Adrien is more important!” She took another step up the stairs after him.

“Excuse me?” Gabriel Agreste’s look, his voice, his overall demeanor, felt so cold to Marinette that she took a step back, shivering.

“Adrien is more important than my career.” Her voice shook. “His happiness is more important than a job. And anyone here would say the same.”

Several people moved to stand behind her, but Marinette didn’t turn to see who. She kept her eyes on Gabriel Agreste, her face red with anger, her entire body tense.

Gabriel Agreste seemed to compose himself with difficulty. He cleared his throat, straightening his already perfect tie. When he spoke, it was with the same calmness he had used before she ran after him. “You have thirty seconds.”

He disappeared through one of the doors, leaving Nathalie still staring at them.

Alya took her arm again. This time she followed with dazed movements.

How could he just ignore what they had to say without even considering any of it? What kind of father was he?

She thought she saw some movement on the ceiling and looked up, but there was nothing.

And now the mural was less impressive to her. Now it was just lines and colour. Wasted money. How could a man like that feel beauty when he had no love for his own child?

Alya led her around a corner, hidden away from the rest of the class as everyone wandered back home, feeling dejected.

She rubbed Marinette’s arms. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “No.”

Alya smiled at her. “Do you need to cry?”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m too angry.”

Alya pulled her into a hug. “I know. But we’ll figure something out. Like you said, Adrien’s too important. And think about when he hears about this.”

Marinette fisted Alya’s jacket. “You know that’s not why I did this.”

“Yeah, but it’s a bonus.” She leant back slightly, looking down at Marinette. “You wanna come over for some cocoa and ranting?”

“Thanks, but I think I wanna be alone. Go for a walk and clear my head.”

“All right.” Alya kissed her cheek before letting her go. “Call me if you need me. And don’t stay out too late. It’s getting dark super early now.”

Marinette nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alya waved and headed off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tikki peaked her head out of the purse she was always in. “Marinette?”

“I don’t get it, Tikki. How can he do that? Doesn’t he care about Adrien?”

“Sometimes parents just show their love differently.” Tikki flew up and sat in Marinette’s cupped hands. “But I’m proud of you. You were very brave back there.”

“Not that it helped much.”

“But it did. You’re friends all stood beside you. You’re a natural leader, Marinette. Just like when you’re Ladybug.”

She sighed. “Thanks, Tikki. But I just need to be upset for a while.”

“I understand. Just be careful.”

Marinette nodded.

She saw movement and looked up in time to see an Akuma moth flutter toward her, getting close to her pendant.

She jumped back, stumbling and falling. The moth continued toward her.

“Tikki!” She scrambled to her feet, moving backwards. Her back hit a wall. “Spots on!”

As soon as she was transformed, the moth changed direction, fluttering frantically skyward.

“Not so fast!”

Ladybug caught the thing in her yoyo, purifying it and setting it free.

She watched the butterfly until it was out of sight “That was after me. After Marinette.” And she didn’t doubt she was still in danger.

She opened her yoyo. “Chat. We have a problem. Meet me by the Eiffel Tower.”


	8. Mission.

Ladybug waited for Chat, leaning against one of the base beams of the Eiffel Tower, toying idly with her yoyo.

It took him only moments to show up, dropping at her feet and standing with a grace she’d rarely seen from him these few days. Not that normal human Chat was clumsy. Quite the opposite. But human grace couldn’t exactly be cat-like.

This was nice, though. They were back to business now. This was familiar territory.

"You summoned me, M'Ladybug?“

She stood up straight. "Do you remember that girl you protected from the Evillistrator last year?”

She shouldn’t have felt quite the level of amusement she did at the way he looked momentarily uncomfortable. It was mean.

"Yeah. She was a big help. Kept a cool head under pressure.“

"Well, she’s being targeted again.”

"Again?“ He moved closer to her.

She stalled, surprised by his concern. "Yeah.” She moved back a step. “I was passing by and saw an akuma moth trying to infect her pendant. She managed to avoid it and I cleansed it. But I get the feeling this isn’t over.”

"You were nearby?“ He was staring at her in a particular way, making her feel naked.

"Yes. Can you focus? We finally found a target before she was possessed. This is a good opportunity. But I can’t guard her all the time. Can you take some shifts?”

He bowed with one arm out, but when he looked back up at her, he still had the remnants of that expression. He looked almost suspicious. Did he think she was lying? “Of course I can, M'Lady. When do you need me?”

"If you could take afternoons and early evenings, that would help. I can do mornings.“

He smirked at her. "Afternoons work great for me.”

She furrowed her brow at him. “All right, then.” She pulled her yoyo off her hip. “I have things to take care of. I’ll see you later.”

He crossed his arms. “I’m sure you will.”

She scoffed. “What is that suppose to mean?”

"Exactly what it means.“ Chat gave her a two fingered salute. "Well, I have to get to my shift. See you later.”

She watched him run off, contemplating his tone. “What in the world was that about?”


	9. Love Story.

Marinette was still deep in thought when she returned home, having taken the long way back. She sighed as she shuffled into her room, placing her snack on the desk and slowly climbing to her loft to fall face-first into her bed.

“I take it things went well?”

She jumped. She’d completely forgotten that Chat was there, somehow, despite seeing him only a few hours earlier. She was just so distracted…

She turned onto her side, curling her knees into her chest.

“As well as World War II for the Axis Powers.”

He snorted.

Her face heated up as she remembered the meeting. “He wouldn’t even listen to us. He’d already made up his mind.” She pushed herself up, looking into Chat’s entirely human eyes. “How can he do this? I thought he would at least hear us out and take what we had to say into consideration. But- but- he just threw us out!”

She was shaking again. She gripped her blanket. “Doesn’t he want his son to be happy?”

For a moment, less than a second, Chat’s face twisted up, straining, and Marinette thought he might cry. But then it was gone, replaced by a calm so forced it made Marinette’s throat tighten. “Not everyone’s parents are as warm as yours.”

“Chat.” She was so stupid. She’d forgotten about his own situation. She scooted over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come here.” She held her arms out.

He sat down beside her, and she pulled him to her so he was leaning his head on her shoulder.

He sighed and relaxed into her. “He’s lucky to have you as a friend.”

She laughed, but her chest squeezed. “I don’t think he feels the same way.”

“Sure he does. He’d be an idiot not to.”

“No. I mean, I don’t think he sees me as a friend. To him I’m just an awkward, shy girl who can’t even talk around him.” She’d been casually playing with his hair, but her hand slowed, then dropped to the bed behind him.

“Is it because you like him?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Chat sat up, slouching his shoulders. “Why do you like this guy, anyway?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Come on, Princess.” He bumped her shoulder with his own. “Tell me your love story.”

She looked at him, smiling at the soft, encouraging look he gave her. That was something distinctly different about this Chat. Her partner was sharp smirks and grins. This boy beside her was soft; kitten-like.

She didn’t have to pretend the same way around him. She didn’t have to live up to some infallible image. She didn’t have to be confidant, cool, intelligent Ladybug. She could just be Marinette. Just Marinette.

“All right.” She leant back on her arms, taking a deep breath. “Adrien is…” She felt her face heat up. “He’s sweet. And he’s fair. He treats everyone the same. And he’s so nice.”

“And he’s pretty. I’m sure that helps.”

“Will you shut it? I won’t talk to you if you keep that up.”

“Sorry.” He held his hands up, palms out. “Go on.”

She looked up at the ceiling, and the glow-in-the-dark stars from her childhood that had long since died out. “When he first started school, he was closed off. He never smiled. He gave off this air of complete aloneness. I wanted to try being friends with him, but I didn’t feel like I could approach him. It didn’t help that this girl, Chloe, was always hanging all over him.”

Chat hummed. “We’ve met.”

Marinette smiled at the memory of that mission, even laughing at the giant blow dryer that attacked her. It seemed so silly, looking back. “Well, this guy, Nino - super nice and cool - asked him to hang out. I was in the room when it happened. He looked so surprised. And then he smiled. And it was just so beautiful.”

She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. “That’s where it started. And from there he just unraveled, like a flower blooming in spring.” She touched her lips to her knees, hiding her smile. “He started to make all kinds of expressions, and have so much fun. Even working as hard as he does. He’s always, always busy. But he always seems to have this shine to him, like he’s enjoying his life that he works so hard to earn. And he looks at everyone else like he just wants to share his joy with them.

"That’s why I can’t let his father force him into being home schooled again. I hate the idea of him going back to being so closed off and alone. I want to protect his smile, in any way I can.”

Chat was silent, and she wondered if she’d gone overboard, her heart pounding. She felt a little like she’d confessed. But she’d never told anyone aside from Alya and Tikki about her feelings, though she suspected everyone else in their class knew anyway.

“You never told him any of this?”

She shook her head. “Of course not. How could I? Like I said, I don’t think we’re even technically friends.” She whined, burying her face in her knees. “I sound like a stalker.”

“No, just a girl with a crush.” He laid back on her bed, his head resting on his hands. “Pretty boy’s dumb if that wouldn’t make him happy. It would make me happy.”

She smiled down at him. “It doesn’t matter. He already likes someone else.”

Chat looked surprised. “Really now?”

She hummed and laid down beside him. “I’m not sure who, but it’s someone.”

“How can you be sure?”

She shrugged, ruffling the blanket under her. “Just a feeling.” She turned her head to face him. And, though the were only inches apart, she didn’t flinch away from him. “It’s okay, though. As long as she realises what a great guy he is, I’ll be fine. As long as he’s happy, I’ll be fine.”

“You know, Princess, you might just be the sweetest girl I’ve ever met.”

She grinned. “You know, Chat, you might just be the biggest flaterer I’ve ever met.”

He mirrored her. “I only tell the truth. You can’t fault me for that.”

She laughed, looking up at the ceiling again. “I like you better this way, you know.”

“Better what way?”

She curled up on her side and motioned vaguely to his entire form. “When you’re just being a kid. Not flirting, not building yourself up. You’re letting your actions speak for you. It’s very cool.”

He looked back up, not really at the ceiling. Not really at anything. “Huh.” He stared for a while, his eyes unfocused. “So, are you saying you don’t like me when I’m being Chat?”

She bit her lip, chewing it lightly. “Now, I didn’t say that. You’re still you, no matter what form you’re in. And I can’t like part of you without liking all of you.” She curled tighter into herself. Really she was just repeating the words she wanted to hear from someone else. But they were still true. “I like you as Chat, and I like you like this. I’m just saying that you don’t have to try so hard. Just be you.”

He turned to face her, propping himself up on his elbow. He just looked down at her, looking over her face, from her eyes to her nose to her mouth to her chin.

Her eyes stayed on his, her chest warm.

She wasn’t falling for him. But they were becoming close. And, maybe, someday, if she ever got over Adrien.

“I try really hard in all my forms, actually.”

Her lips parted. “What do you mean?”

“As Chat I have to protect people. I have to be a role model. And…” His throat made a gurgling sound. “I want to impress Ladybug. Even if the last one never seems to work, I still want to try. I’ll try anything.”

She was blushing, feeling entirely too warm under his gaze. She knew he liked her - liked Ladybug. But the way he said that, the way his voice got deeper, smoother, it was so much stronger than she’d ever realised.

She felt wrong for deceiving him, now. Maybe… maybe it was time to tell him the truth.

But what then? She would have to give him an answer, and it couldn’t be yes. Besides, she’d just told him how much she liked Adrien.

And he wouldn’t be able to stay here. It would be too awkward. Too painful.

No. It was important to keep their identities secret now more than ever.

“Have you tried just being there for her? Not pushing, not flirting. But just being her friend?”

His smile looked painful, his brow furrowed, and her stomach twisted. “I have, but I can never seem to help it. When I see her, I just want to sing it to the world.”

Marinette’s lips curled at the corner. “That’s sweet, but it might just be too strong for her.” She took a breath, knowing she would regret her words before she said them. “Maybe you should confess.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“Confess.” She could feel her pulse in her wrists. She curled her hands under her chin. “Who knows, right? You two are close. Even if it doesn’t work out-” Even if. Marinette, you are so cruel. “You might feel better. Less antsy. And it might make her happy, to know how much you care.”

He stared at her and heat prickled at her eyes. “Maybe. Someday. When the time is right.”

She took a breath, forcing out her stress. “You’re quite the romantic, Chat.”

“I do love a good love story.”

She giggled, closing her eyes. “Who knows. Maybe one day you’ll write your own.”

She was already drifting off when he responded, and she barely registered his, “maybe”.


	10. Hot Cocoa.

Marinette blinked, unable to see anything in the darkness. When had she fallen asleep? And what time was it?

She looked over at her alarm clock. Neon green numbers showed 10:17. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday.

She went to sit up, and realised she was squeezing something warm in one hand. She squinted at it and saw another hand. She followed it to Chat, who was also asleep, curled up beside her.

She remembered their heart-to-heart and realised they must have fallen asleep afterward. But when had they taken each other’s hands? In their sleep?

She pulled her hand free as gently as she could, and he shifted, pulling his hands to his face and curling them under his chin. He smiled, sighing lightly. “Ladybug…”

Her breath wooshed out, leaving her chest feeling tight. He sounded so sweet, so affectionate. He sounded like he really loved her. Loved Ladybug. Not Marinette.

She sighed. This shouldn’t hurt, but it did. It left her chest feeling cold.

Marinette and Ladybug weren’t all that different. But Ladybug was stronger, more confident, more capable. She was Marinette, but better. And that’s what everyone wanted.

If she told him who she was, he’d just be disappointed. She didn’t think she could handle that, watching someone falling out of love with her when they found out who she was.

She went to the shower, playing some soft music to drown out her thoughts.

It worked a little, but it was more difficult than normal. She had to police her own thoughts, stopping and chastising herself every time they began to turn negative.

Eventually she gave up. She needed to do something to occupy her mind. So, after toweling off and slipping into some pajamas, she wrapped her hair up in a smaller towel and went to work.

Around three, Chat stumbled down the ladder and made his way over to her, rubbing sleep from his eye. “Hey, Marinette. What are you making?”

She looked over to him and smiled, sitting back. “Working on some Christmas presents.”

He leant head head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her. “Who for?”

She held up the beanie. “This one’s for my friend Alya.”

He looked at it, but she couldn’t tell if he was actually seeing it. “Where’s mine?”

She snorted. “Christmas is still nine days away. Have some patience, kitty.”

She felt him smile into her shoulder. “So I do get one.”

She rolled her eyes. “We are friends.”

He was quiet, and Marinette continued working. Slowly he stood back up. “We are?”

She looked up at him. “Of course we are. What else would you call us?”

He turned his head away, but she caught his blush and his smile.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?”

“What?”

She put her project aside. “Let me brush my hair and we’ll go downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” He followed close behind her. “I thought I wasn’t allowed downstairs.”

“It’s fine.” She sat at her vanity, moving close to the mirror. “My parents won’t be up for another three hours. We have plenty of time.” She moved past him, standing in the door, and grabbed two small blankets. “Here.” She handed him one. “It’s cold.”

He followed very close behind her, so close she could feel his heat, which was both comforting and unsettling.

The first thing she did when they got to the kitchen was start the fire in their oven, leaving the door open.

“Your family cooks over an open flame?”

“Yeah.” Marinette moved two chairs beside it. “It makes the pastries taste better.”

Chat hummed. “That explains the faint wooden smell.”

“What was that?” Marinette looked over her shoulder as she started the fire on the stove.

“You always have a faint wooden smell to you. It’s in your hair and your clothes. I thought at first that you just like camping.”

“I’ve actually never been camping.” Marinette gathered things together for the cocoa.

“Yeah, me either.” He leant in close to Marinette. “You make your cocoa from scratch?”

She hummed, measuring out the milk to heat up. “My papa taught me. He can make anything.”

“Your dad sounds really cool.”

She looked over to him. “Maybe one day you can meet him.”

He looked at her, locking eyes, and her heart skipped. “That would be something. ‘Hello, mister Dupain. My name is Chat Noir. I’m a friend of your daughters’.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a drama queen.”

He shrugged. “It is what it is.”

He watched her as she mixed up the cocoa, glancing to her face every once and a while and smiling.

“Here.” She scooped up a small bit with a spoon and held it out to him. “What do you think?”

He leant over and sipped it. “It’s very sweet.”

“So, more chocolate?”

“No. I like sweet things.”

She poored it into two mugs and got some of her father homemade whipped cream from the fridge, topping them off with a big dollop each. “Here you go.” She handed Chat a mug with a huge grin.

She sat down on one of the chairs, wrapping herself up, and watching the fire.

Chat joined her, and, for a long time, they were silent, sipping slowly on their drinks. Chat put a foot on her chair, his sock brushing her leg. Every once and a while he would nudge her with it and she would bat it away. Otherwise they watched the fire, Chat glancing up at her every so often.

“Hey, Princess?”

She looked up at him, her mug to her lips, meeting his eyes. “Yes, kitty?”

He took a breath, his chest visibly expanding. “What would you do if your pretty boy was different than you think he is?”

She tightened her grip on her mug. “What do you mean?”

He looked to the fire, screwing up his face. “You described him as this sweet, perfect angel. But what if he’s not like that? What if he’s a dorky loser with a bad sense of humour?”

“So, like you?”

He blushed.

“Honestly, I think it would be a relief.” She forced her fingers to relax. They were getting stiff and turning white. “I mean, he’s a little intimidating right now, and I know that a big part of that is my own fault. I just can’t stop freaking out around him, so I can’t get to know him. But it might be nice to not be the only loser.” She took a long drink. “Are you worried about Ladybug being different than you’re expecting?”

He glanced sideways at her away from the drink in his hands. “More like I’m worried about not being good enough for her.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. “I know what you mean.”

They went silent again, but it wasn’t as heavy as it could have been.

“Hey, Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I should tell Adrien how I feel?” She pulled her knees up into herself, resting her cup on them. “You know, so he can turn me down once and for all, and I can start to finally get over him?”

Chat watched her, his lips parted, and his eyes wide. “Marinette.”

“It’s okay.” She rested her chin on her knees, her lips brushing her cup. She did her best to smile. “I’ve known for a while that it was impossible. You can’t make someone love you if they just don’t. Sometimes-” She swallowed away a sob. “Sometimes you’re just not what they want.”

Chat put a hand on her back, and it was warm and comforting and helped her breath. “If that’s what you want, I think you should go for it.”

She smiled at him, her lips quivering, willing away the tears that had settled in her eyes. “Thanks.” She took his hand and squeezed it.

“No problem, Princess.” His hand was steady in her shaking one, and he turned it to hold hers. “I’m here for you.”

It was cruel to rely on her partner that liked her other self when it came to liking someone else. But he was also dealing with unrequited feelings, and it helped more than a hundred people cheering her on to have someone who just understood.

“Ladybug’s lucky to have you.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “And pretty boy’s lucky to have you.”

She laughed. “I’ll remember that when he’s turning me down.”


	11. Intervention.

Marinette rang Adrien’s doorbell again, standing and waiting for an answer she wouldn’t receive. A chill passed through her as Alya walked up to her.

“I knew you would be here.” She wrapped her arms around Marinette, rubbing her arms with force. “It’s been five days. I don’t think Adrien’s dad is gonna relent.”

Marinette shrugged, resting her forehead on Alya’s shoulder. “I know. But I can’t just quit.”

“I know. And that’s what I love about you.” She kissed the top of her head. “But you’re taking tomorrow off, right?”

“Tomorrow?”

Alya stepped back. “The Christmas ball.”

“Christmas ball?” Marinette felt the colour drain from her face. “Oh, no! Alya, I completely forgot.”

She sighed. “I figured as much.” She took Marinette’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

They were silent as they went back to Marinette’s house, watching the snow fall around them in big fat flakes. Marinette spent the time thinking about standing in front of Adrien’s house, waiting for some sort of answer.

“Marinette, you’re home late again.” Sabine gave her a hug. “Good to see you again, Alya. It’s been too long.”

“You too, Mama Sabine.”

“We’re going to my room.”

Sabine nodded. “I’ll bring you guys some hot chocolate in a bit.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Marinette led the way upstairs. When she put her hands on her door knob, she froze, her heart giving a sudden, violent beat.

“Um, Alya, you wait here for a moment.” She pushed lightly on the door, cracking it open. “I just have to, uh, hide your present.”

Alya crossed her arms, jutting out her hip. “Yeah, all right. But hurry up. I don’t want to be out here all night.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll just be a moment.” She laughed nervously as she pushed her door open and scrambled through, laughing again as she closed it.

She bolted to the loft, shaking Chat awake.

He jumped up, looking around. “What is it? Who’s there?” His shoulders slumped when he realised there was no danger. He squinted at Marinette. “Princess?” He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. And, if Marinette weren’t in a panic, she would find the action almost cute. “What is it?”

“You have to hide.”

He sat up straight. “What’s wrong?”

“My friend Alya’s here.” She looked to the door. “If she sees you, she’ll flip.”

He jumped to his feet, looking around. "Where?”

“I don’t know.” She threw his blankets onto her bed. “Just pick somewhere.”

He started or her balcony.

“Not there! It’s broad daylight out!”

He stopped with a huff and looked around again.

“Marinette?”

They both jumped and looked to the door.

“Just a moment.”

“Your closet?”

She shook her head. “Alya borrows my clothes.”

“Then where?”

Marinette made anxious wiggly motions as she looked around.

“Marinette, what’s taking so long?”

“The bed.”

“What?”

She shoved him up the ladder. “Go, go, go!” When they were at the top, she pushed him under the bed. 

“Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry, but stay quiet. Oh!” She ran back down and grabbed Alya’s beanie from her desk, then ran back up. She tossed it at Chat, then went back to the door, breathing heavy. She took a breath, smoothing out her skirt, and opened it.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t find a place to put it.”

“Your face is beat red. What did you do, run to Spain?”

She laughed too loud at that, making Alya raise a brow at her.

“Whatever.” She came up and looked at Marinette’s other presents. Then she made a beeline for her closet, and Marinette was glad Chat was safely hidden away somewhere else.

“Have you even started your dress? The ball’s tomorrow.”

“About that…”

Alya turned on her. “Oh no. No. You are not backing out on this.”

Marinette fidgeted with her thumbnail. “There’s just so much going on.”

“We got our tickets back in October. The entire class is going.”

“I don’t think I can enjoy myself right now.”

“Marinette.” Alya took her by the shoulders and forced her to sit in her computer chair. “Look at me. You know I’m totally on this Adrien ship. I have been since the beginning. But you can’t live your entire life for him.” She took Marinette’s hands. “You give him presents every holiday, for his birthday. You spend all your time thinking about him. And now this? You’re going to make yourself sick waiting outside his house for three hours every day in the snow.”

She looked down to her lap, blinking the heat from her eyes.

“He’s not your boyfriend, Marinette. So you have to stop treating him like he is.” Alya took Marinette’s face in her hands, and her skin felt very warm against the half-numb prickling of Marinette’s.

“I’m not saying you have to give up. And I’ll continue to support you for as long as you like him. But don’t put forth the effort without any of the benefits. You’re worth more than that.”

She wrapped Marinette up tight, squeezing her as she cried hard, soundless, jerking sobs. “There, there. You’re okay.”

Marinette cried for a long while. For an hour, maybe more.

When she finished, her eyes were swollen and sore, and she felt exhausted.

“There we go.” Alya used her sleeve to wipe Marinette’s cheeks. “Feel better?”

Marinette nodded. She really did. A small piece of the pressure in her chest was gone. And, even though her throat hurt, breathing was easier.

“Thanks, Alya.” She sat up straight and took a deep breath, until her chest couldn’t expand any further. “I hadn’t even realised how bad I really felt.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Alya nuzzled into Marinette’s neck, making her laugh, and dissipating a bit more sadness. “So, how about we start on this dress? We’ll work through the night. What do you say?”

Marinette still wanted to say she didn’t want to go. But Alya was right. She could use the fun. And she already had all the stuff for it. And the tickets.

“Yeah. Let’s do this.” After all, she could focus on Adrien again after.

She gasped loudly, making Alya jump. “No!”

“No?”

“No.” She laughed, putting her arms behind her back, then touching her face. “I forgot, um, ribbon.”

“Ribbon?”

“Yeah. Lace ribbon. For the trim. Without it, it just won’t look right.”

Alya shrugged one shoulder and smiled at her. “Well, looks like I’ll have to go get it for you.”

Marinette hugged her, jerking her back. “Thanks, Alya. You’re the best!”

She laughed. “Yeah, I know.”

Marinette wrote down exactly what she needed, and even drew it on the bottom of the paper, and gave her the money.

“I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Marinette waved as she left, then ran to the loft as soon as the door clicked shut.

“Chat!” She dove to the floor, looking under the bed. “I’m so sorry. But you have to go.” She paused, squinting. “Chat?” She reached under the bed and waved her hand around, but it was clear. He was gone.

She sat up and looked around. Her room was empty. She went to her balcony. He wasn’t there, either. She scanned the surrounding area. Clear.

Where had he gone? And when had he left?


	12. For the Best.

They finished the dress around noon, with Alya pinning, and Marinette sewing, and both girls collapsed on the bed, giggling like mad about some little thing.

“Have you girls even slept yet?”

Marinette wiped her eyes. “No. We just finished.”

Sabine put the plate of pastries down on the bedside table. “Well, you girls should take a nap. Your party isn’t for another six hours, and you don’t want to make yourselves sick by going when you’re exhausted.”

“All right, Mum.”

Marinette took a few of the pastries and wrapped them in a napkin, and brought them to the balcony to leave for Chat.

“What was that about?”

Marinette shrugged. “They’re for a stray who likes to stop by.”

Alya grabbed her ankles, rocking back and forth. “A stray? But you don’t like cats.”

“I like this one.”

“Whatever.” Alya fell back onto the bed. “I’m exhausted. Let’s sleep.”

Marinette flopped down beside her, eating a pastry as she watched the door to her balcony, her thoughts drifting in and out.

“Hey, Alya?”

She hummed, already half asleep.

“Do you think I should give up on Adrien?”

“What?” Alya sat back up, leaning over Marinette. “Okay, so not what I was getting at yesterday.”

Marinette looked from Alya, back to the door. “I know. it’s something I was already thinking about.” She sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. “He doesn’t like me, Alya. And I don’t think he ever will.”

“Oh.” Alya laid back down, scooting closer to Marinette, so their arms and heads were touching. “Oh, wow.” She took in a deep breath and held it. “I have no idea.” She tilted her head away and turned it to look at Marinette, who met her eyes. “You’ve thought about this?”

Marinette made an affirming sound in her throat. “A lot. I just…” She closed her eyes tight. “I just want to be happy. I want someone who loves me. Ya’ know?”

Alya nodded. “I know.” She put a hand on the back of Marinette’s head and pulled her closer to his her forehead. “I’m here for you, whatever you decide. I just want you to be happy, Marinette.”

Marinette giggled, the sound wet. “Thanks.”

Alya put their foreheads together. “Of course.”

The two girls laid there for a moment, just breathing.

Alya pulled away first. “Now go to sleep. I’m starting to get a headache.” She turned over, snuggling into Marinette’s good pillow.

Marinette laughed, but snuggled into Alya’s back, who turned over and wrapped an arm around her. “Good night.”

Alya hummed, drifting off again. “Night.”


	13. As Friends.

Marinette was just about finished with her hair and makeup when Chat came back through her balcony door.

He crept up behind her slowly, his ears dropped down.

She looked up at him, not pausing in the application of her lip gloss with her pinkie. “What has you so down?”

He perched on the edge of her vanity. “Are you okay?”

She furrowed her brows at him. “What are you talking about?”

He shrugged, playing with his bell, and the jingle drew her attention. “You seemed really upset when I left.”

“Oh.” She put her hand on her lap. “Yeah. I’m okay now. Just too much at once, ya’ know?” She looked up at him.

“Yeah.” He leant forward, gripping her vanity. “I know.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “So, what’s got you looking so beautiful?”

Marinette blushed, but smiled. “My school is having a Christmas ball tonight. My entire class is going. Well.” She played with the hem of her shirt. “Most of my class.”

“Pretty boy again?”

“His name’s still Adrien, but yes.” She heaved an audible sigh, slumping back in her chair. “He was suppose to go, too. And I know he was looking forward to it, since he had to miss last year.”

She looked at herself in her mirror, and suddenly she wasn’t so pretty anymore. “He sits in front of me in class. He’s been talking about it for a month.”

Marinette stared at herself for a while, and Chat watched her, leaning into her.

They both jumped when her mum called from downstairs. “Marinette, your friends are here.”

She lunged to her feet. “Oh no! I’m not ready!” She grabbed a fist full of curls, pinning them up awkwardly, stabbing her scalp. “ow!”

Chat pushed her back into her chair. “You just finish your makeup, I’ll do your hair.”

“You know how to do hair?”

Chat smirked at her in the reflection of the mirror. “Do you think my hair is naturally this fabulous?”

She laughed, applying her blush. “I did, actually.”

“Well, you’d be right. But I still have mad hair skills.”

She snorted.

“Marinette?”

“Be down in a minute. I’m just finishing up.”

Chat did her hair differently than she’d originally planned, but the loose hanging bun half-do looked even better.

“I love it. Thank you.”

“I am here to serve, Princess.” He bowed to her, making her laugh again. “Now go get dressed. Your friends are waiting.”

She grabbed her dress and rushed to her bathroom. Once the door was locked, she slipped the white, ankle-length, long-sleeved dress on.

She managed to zip it up halfway, but it caught on the fabric of her bra.

“Shoot.” She jiggled it, but it wouldn’t come loose. “Oh, come on.”

Still it stayed, jammed tight.

She peaked out the door. “Chat, can you help me?”

He strode over to her, already transformed back to whomever he was without the mask. “What do you need, Princess?”

She stepped out. “My zipper’s caught. Could you?” She turned around.

He stared at her, eyes wide and… blushing?

“Chat?”

He blinked. “Of course.”

He managed o dislodge the fabric with ease and finish zipping her up, which was a little annoying.

“Thank you.” Marinette readjusted the dress and went to her vanity to put on her flowered choker and bracelet. She paused for a moment before grabbing the pendant Chat gave her and held it out to him. “Would you mind?”

She held up her hair as his hands brushed her neck.

“You look beautiful.”

She blushed, grinning, her hand running over her dress at her hips. “Thank you.”

She rushed up to her loft, grabbing her purse and hurrying Tikki in.

She waved to Chat as she rushed downstairs.

Marinette had expected Alya and Nino, but Juleka, Rose, and Nathanael were also there.

“There you are.” Alya stood up when she saw her. “That dress looks great on you.”

Marinette grinned, taking her outstretched hands, and kissing her cheek. “Thanks. I had some help with it.”

The two girls giggled.

Sabine handed Marinette her shoes, and she sat down to put them on.

Alya cleared her throat, and everyone got to their feet. “We’ll meet you outside, okay?”

Marinette nodded, and everyone filed out the door.

Juleka put a hand on Nathanael’s chest, turned him around, and pushed him back inside, shutting the door on him.

Marinette looked around, seeing her mother had left as well. Probably to get her camera.

Nathanael cleared his throat, and she looked at him. His face was an uncomfortable red, and his entire body was tense.

“Um, Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

He looked at his feet, turning his toes inward. He gripped something behind his back. “I was wondering, that is, I heard you didn’t have a date tonight.”

Her eyes widened.

Oh.

The room felt tense. She bit her lip. “Nathanael.”

“I know you like Adrien.”

Her heart beat hard in her chest.

“That’s why, as friends, if you want, can we, maybe, go together, as friends?”

He looked so hopeful it made her chest heat up. Nathanael really liked her, so she didn’t want to get her hopes up. But he knew about Adrien, and he did say as friends. And it must have taken a lot for him to ask, being as she as he was. She couldn’t even talk to Adrien, and she didn’t have his excuse.

She smiled. “All right. I’ll go with you.” As friends.

He grinned, smiling all the way to his eyes. “Great. That’s great. Um, I got you this.” He pulled a corsage out from behind him. “I didn’t know what kind of flower you like, but I thought a pink one would suit you.”

He opened it and Marinette held out her hand for him.

“Thank you, Nathanael.”

His hands shook as he slipped it on her wrist.

She held it up to examine it. “It’s beautiful.”

She barely heard him mumble, “just like you.”

Sabine returned with her camera. “Where did the others go? I wanted to take pictures of everyone.”

“They’re all waiting outside.”

“Oh, we can use the snowy streets and a backdrop. Come on.”

She lead the way outside.

When Juleka and Rose saw the corsage on Marinette’s wrist, they gave Nathanael a thumbs up, making him look down.

Sabine took multiple pictures - the girls, the boys, dates, individual, and a group one - before letting them go, inviting them all back for cocoa after.

Alya gave Marinette a wink and mouthed “someone who loves you”, before pulling Nino on ahead.

She blushed and glared as she pulled her shawl on and posed with Nathanael for one last picture before accepting his arm and following after them.

She gave him a sideways glance. Well, Alya wasn’t wrong.


	14. Dance With Me.

The group checked in, getting their hands stamped, and found a table.

“Do you want something to drink, Marinette?”

She smiled at Nathanael, a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach at being on a date with him. “Sure.”

“All right. Be right back.”

She watched him rush to the refreshment table, eager and grinning, and thought of when he was turned into the Evillistrator last year. Even possessed by an akuma he was kind, and he used his powers to take her on the most romantic date she could imagine.

He was so unbelievably sweet. And he liked her.

She looked to his bag, sitting on the floor beside his chair, and wondered if he’d brought his sketchbook with him. It was likely. She rarely saw him without it.

He returned with two plastic cups, handing one to her, and taking his seat.

“You look like you were thinking about something.”

“Huh? Oh.” Marinette set her cup down without taking a drink. “I was just wondering what you’ve been drawing lately.”

“Really?”

She nodded.

He looked down, and she couldn’t tell if he was blushing in the dim gym lights. “Actually, I’ve been working on a comic over the last year.”

“A comic?”

He nodded, still looking down.

She waited for him to continue. “Can I see it?”

He pulled his shoulders in. “Um.”

She took a deep breath as she realised what he was nervous about. “Did you use me in it?”

She was sure he was blushing now. He tucked his chin into his chest, the strain making his voice sound weird. “Yes…”

“Hey.” She nudged him with her shoulder. “It’s all right.”

He glanced sideways at her. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She crossed her legs, linking her fingers around her knee. “It’s kinda sweet, really.”

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. “Really?”

She laughed. “Yes, really.”

He looked back to his bag for a moment and took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah, sure.” He pulled his sketchbook out. “It’s, um, it’s about Ladybug.”

Her chest felt cold. “Ladybug?”

Nathanael set the book down between them, but didn’t open it, scratching the edge of it. “Yeah. I, um, used you as her alter ego.”

She could feel her heartbeat. “Oh?”

He nodded again, his movements awkward. “Yeah. Um. When I just started liking you, I thought you were just sweet and kind. But, when the whole Chloe thing happened, I realised that you’re also really strong and cool, and I thought you might be a good fit to be Ladybug.”

Leftover memory from being akumatized. Marinette was surprised he didn’t hate her.

“Not that I think you are her. I mean, what are the chances. I just thought it would be a cool idea.”

She nodded, trying to deal with her panic before it bubbled up. “And are you still ‘Super Nathanael’?”

He chuckled, though it was obviously more from awkwardness than any real humour. “No. Actually, I sort of turned myself into another animal based superhero. Like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Oh?” She leant into him. “What animal?”

She heard him swallow. He lifted the cover of the book and let it drop closed again. “A fox.”

“A fox? What’s your name?”

She saw the way he grinned at the attention.

“Just 'Fox’ for now. I’m waiting for a really good one to hit me.”

She hummed. “Can I read it?”

“Oh, um, sure.”

He opened to the first page and she leant over it.

“These are really good. You’ve gotten a lot better since last year.” She flipped through the pages. “This looks exactly like me.”

“Thanks. I spent a lot of time practicing.”

She felt him stiffen where his arm touched hers, realizing that he meant “I spent a lot of time watching you”. She did the same with Adrien.

“It shows. You can really see the details.”

He slowly relaxed as she continued flipping through, getting entirely engrossed in the story until she was reading through it with intense focus.

When she got to the end, she flipped the page a few times, pouting. “Is that it?”

“You really liked it?”

“Yeah. Though there were a few things I didn’t understand.”

Nathanael brushed his hair behind his ear. “That’s because this is the third volume.”

“Third volume? Can I read the rest?”

He looked her in the eyes for the first time that night. “You really want to read it?”

“Yeah. It’s really interesting.”

He smiled at her, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll bring them to your house after Christmas.”

“All right. I can’t wait.”

The two of them got to talking about various aspects of his story, until Marinette looked up, making a casual comment about how she loved a song that came on.

Nathanael cleared his throat. “Do you, um, want to dance?”

Marinette smiled, already feeling excited. She loved dancing, but had never danced with a boy before. “Sure.” She took his offered hand, and followed him onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on her hips lightly, barely touching her, flushed down under his collar.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, ignoring the awkwardness.

The two swayed back and forth for a bit, like the other couples, until the song picked up and Nathanael spun her around, surprising her and making her laugh.

“What was that?”

His eyes widened at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just - I take ballroom and ballet classes, and I just responded to the music.”

“It’s all right. It was fun. I just wasn’t expecting it.” She regained her footing. “I didn’t know you danced.”

He looked to the spot on the floor between them, his hands gripping her hips firmly. “Yeah. Since I was four. My mum teaches them.”

“That’s really cool. Can I sit in on a class some time?”

He tucked his chin into his chest again. “If you want to, sure.”

“Well, isn’t this cute.”

They both looked up at Chloe, Marinette already glaring.

“What do you want, Chloe?”

She smirked at them, tilting her head to the side her hands on her hips. “I’m just surprised. I knew about Nathanael’s crush on you, but I didn’t know it was reciprocated.” She looked to Sabrina. “Don’t you think they could win cutest couple?” She wiggled her fingers at them.

Nathanael pulled his hands away, putting them in his pockets.

Marinette watched him, then turned back to Chloe, her own hands balling into fists at her sides. “What’s your problem?”

Chloe’s amused expression fell. “Excuse me?”

Marinette took a step toward her. “Everyone here is trying to have a good time, and you’re the only one bothering anyone else. Why do you need to bring other people down?”

Chloe scoffed, sticking her nose up at Marinette. “I was just paying you a compliment. There’s no need to get snippy with me.”

“Well your 'compliment’ is very rude. Why don’t you try just minding your own business for once.”

Chloe made an offended noise and stormed off.

Marinette harumphed and wrapped her arms back around Nathanael’s neck. “Just ignore her.”

The two went back to dancing, but Nathanael’s movements were stiff.

“You’re really strong, Marinette.”

She shrugged. “Not really. I just hate how she bullies people.”

“But you are. You’ve always stood up to her when no one else would. You don’t let her get away with anything, whether it’s directed at you or anyone else. But you’re never mean, either.”

Marinette shifted her feet. She was feeling very warm. “Do you mind if we sit this one out?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” Nathanael pulled away, his arms going stiffly to his sides.

Marinette wrapped an arm around his, not wanting him to think he’d done anything wrong.

She grabbed her shawl and her purse when they got to their table. “I’m going to step outside for a minute. I need some air.”

Nathanael started to stand back up, his hand on the back of his chair. “Should I come with you? I mean, do you want me to? Come with you?”

“No, it’s fine. I could use a few minutes alone. Could you tell Alya where I am if she asks, though?”

He gave her an uneasy smile. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” She cast a glance back as she reached the doors to see him being pulled onto the dance floor by Juleka and Rose.

Once the doors were closed behind her, she looked around for onlookers and opened her purse.

“I'm so sorry, Tikki. I meant to let you out sooner but I just got so distracted.”

“That’s okay, Marinette. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

Tikki might say it was okay, but she still looked exhausted, and it made Marinette feel absolutely wretched.

“Why don’t you fly around out here for a while?”

“But what if there’s another Akuma attack? Of if you’re targeted again?”

“If there is, I’ll come back out here. You just stay close by, okay?”

“All right.”

Marinette waved to her as she flew off, obviously excited to get to move around.

Once she was completely alone, Marinette leant against the wall of the gym, holding her shawl tight, and took a deep breath. She leant her head back, letting her body grow cold, using the chill to clear her mind.

“Marinette?”

She jumped, dropping her shawl in the snow. “Adrien?”

He smiled awkwardly at her. “Sorry for scaring you.” He picked up her shawl and held it out to her, but she didn’t take it.

“I didn’t think you’d be here. I haven’t seen you in a week. No one has.”

He slowly lowered his arms, his smile growing strained. “Yeah. I’m not really suppose to be here. I had to sneak out. But I wanted to check it out.”

“You snuck out?” The idea seemed odd. Adrien never broke the rules. He’d always been so eager to please, searching for approval. “Do you want to go in? Everyone’s really worried about you.”

Adrien pulled her shawl to his chest, and the action made her body heat up. “No. I don’t want to draw attention to myself.” He looked down at her shawl. “Actually, I was hoping to run into you.”

“Me?” Her voice raised in pitch.

“Yeah.” He looked up at her and her heart fluttered. “I wanted to thank you, for trying to convince my father to let me come back to school.”

She laughed. Why was she laughing? “What? No. Yeah. No problem.” She told herself to stop, but she just laughed again.

“And for coming by every day after school.”

She paled. “You knew about that?”

“Yeah. But you should probably stop.” His face fell and his shoulders dropped. “It won’t work. Once my father decides something, nothing can change his mind.”

“But there must be something.”

He shook his head.

She deflated.

“Marinette?”

Her heart gave a single, hard beat at his voice saying her name. “Yeah?”

“Do you, maybe, wanna dance?”

She was frozen for a moment, staring at him. “Me?”

His lips pulled to one side, making her feel a bit dizzy. “Yeah, you.”

She took deep breaths. “Yeah. Yes. Yes, I would like to dance. With you.”

“Cool.”

He brushed off her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, and she could feel her pulse in her neck and wrists, beating out of time with the music that could be heard from inside the gym. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him, and something about the movement jilted her, and she blinked at him.

“What?” He sounded innocent, but his eyes made him look almost mischievous.

“Nothing.”

He took her hand, and the two of them began to sway.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as the ground began to slip out from under her.

“Adrien?”

He hummed.

“I have something I need to tell you.”

She felt him take a breath, his chest pushing into hers. “Shh. This is the best part of the song.”

He knew, she realised. He knew she liked him, and he was stopping her from telling him. But why? Girls confessed to him all the time, and he never stopped them. And he’d asked her to dance. He hadn’t agreed to dance with her, but asked her to dance, knowing how she felt about him.

He didn’t like her. If he did he would have let her confess, and accepted her feelings. So then why?

She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears, and rested her head on his shoulder.

She was vaguely aware of them stopping, but she felt like they were still spinning, weightless and pulling, like leaning back at the highest point on the swings. She breathed in the rush.

His arm tightened around her, and she took a deep breath of him.

“What’s that?”

“What?” Marinette pulled away, looking where he did, and saw a purple moth.

She gasped, clutching to him without thinking. “An Akuma.”

It flew closer to her, and her first thought was to turn into Ladybug, but she couldn’t do that with Adrien right there.

He grabbed her tightly and yanked her away from it, the movement jarring.

She unwrapped her shawl and threw it over the moth. The shawl turned an ugly yellow, and settled on the ground.

Marinette shivered, not entirely from the cold.

Where was Chat?

“Why was that thing after you?”

She shook her head. “I have no idea.”

“Marinette.”

She looked up at him.

“I want you to go back inside and stay with Nathanael for the rest of the night, okay? It’s not safe for you to be alone right now.”

She nodded, staring wide eyed up at him, not even inches away, his arms still around her.

He let her go, stepping back. “Go on. I want to make sure you’re safe inside before I go. And don’t touch that.”

She gave the shawl a wide berth, pausing at the door to look back at Adrien. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. I’m going to head back as soon as you’re safe inside.”

She put her hand on the doorknob, looking back at him again. “Thanks for protecting me.”

“No problem, Marinette.”

Her heart beat again, and she went back inside, blushing everywhere.

She paused as she looked at her table, her entire group sitting around, laughing. Their moods were a direct foil to Marinette’s. She screwed up her face, her lips parting.

How had Adrien known she was here with Nathanael?


	15. Chat's Decision.

Marinette was still awake when Chat came back the next morning. She’d been so lost in thought that she hadn’t realised so much time had passed, or that the sun was already rising.

When she came back outside, only minutes later, the shawl was gone. She thought that perhaps Chat had retrieved it, but she’d called to him, looking around, and he didn’t answer.

Maybe it had infected Adrien, but he wouldn’t have touched it. Would it have infected him if he had, if it were targeting her? Or was it really targeting him. But then, why would it have waited until now? Why not strike when his father first decided to homeschool him?

She closed her eyes as she heard the door to her balcony open, breathing softly through her mouth, hoping he wouldn’t look to closely at her.

Her breathing shallowed as he got closer, and she repeated “go to sleep, go to sleep,” over and over in her head, but he just stood there, beside her bed.

What was he doing?

“Marinette.”

Her heart beat hard.

What?

He touched her jaw, and her eyes fluttered open, her heart beating fast. She looked up at him, and he drew his hand back.

“Sorry. There was a ladybug.”

He went to the window, letting it out.

She was almost certain it wasn’t there when she closed her eyes.

He turned back to her. “Did I scare you?”

She took deep breaths, her throat burning. “It’s fine.” She leant forward, hugging her legs. “Did you just get back?”

“Yeah.” He leant against the wall. “Did you have fun last night?”

“I did, yeah.”

“Good.” He looked out the window, still open, letting in a chill, but it didn’t bother either of them.

It was odd. He was Chat right now, but he held himself and smiled with such casual softness, that she could hardly tell the difference between him now and when he wasn’t transformed.

“I’m going to confess to Ladybug.”

Her breath hitched. “What?”

“Yeah.” She saw his cheeks flush from more than the winter air. “I feel like I can do it now. I feel like I can do anything.” He looked at her, grinning, and it made her skin tingle. She could see snowflakes melting in his hair in the orange dawn light. “And it’s all thanks to you, Princess.”

She took deep breaths, staring at him, wide-eyed. “That’s good.”

“Yeah. I think so, too.” He crossed his arms, leaning his head back. “I think I’ll do it today.”

“Today?”

“Yeah. I have to meet with her, anyway.” He moved to sit on her bed. “Thank you.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but it still stayed, lodged at the base of her esophagus. It hurt. “No problem.”

He took her hand, kissing it, and she didn’t pull away, even though she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“Well, good night, Princess.”

She watched him curl up in his makeshift bed. She felt like she was suffocating as she struggled to keep her breathing shallow and even.

Her “good night” was inaudible.


	16. Busted.

“Marinette!”

She sat up, her heart pounding, eyes wide, but not really seeing anything, feeling a wave of nausea from her mother’s sudden yelling.

She blinked as her vision cleared, looking up at Sabine, standing over her, in her room.

She saw Chat standing against her wall, looking guilty.

She gasped and looked back to Sabine. “I can explain.”

“Good. Your friend and I will be waiting down stairs for you.”

She stopped at the door, Chat almost running into her. She sighed, and it made Marinette’s chest clutch. “You’re lucky it wasn’t your father who saw this.”

Chat looked back to her, and, though she tried, she couldn’t hide the way her stomach dropped into her toes. Her chest rose and fell automatically, though she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes blurred and it took her a moment to realise she was crying.

He mouthed, “I’m sorry,” before following Sabine out.

She fell back on her bed, pushing her fist into her chest so she could breathe.

Tikki sat on her shoulder and touched her cheek lightly. “You did the right thing, Marinette. Your parents will see that.”

She shook her head. “I betrayed their trust, Tikki. If I had just gone to them in the beginning.”

“You can’t change the past. You can only shape the future.” Tikki flew in front of her. “Chat Noir needs you right now. So you just have to go down there and do your best. Be the strong and capable Marinette I know you are.”

Marinette wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. “Thanks Tikki. I feel a little better.”

“No problem, Marinette. Now, get dressed and go do what’s right.”


	17. The Talk.

Marinette stood outside the door of their dining room, tugging at her sweater so harshly she was worried she’d stretch it out.

She just had to do it. Step through that door. Do it.

She held her breath and pushed her way in.

“Don’t blame Chat for this. It was my idea.”

Those two sentences winded her, and she gasped for air as both her mother and Chat stared at her with wide eyes.

She came to stand behind him. “I invited him to stay here, and I decided to keep it from you.” She gripped the back of his chair, feeling a rush. “I accept any punishment you give me, but please don’t kick him out.”

Her mother gaped at her, then at Chat. “Chat? Chat Noir?”

He nodded, his face red.

She looked over his face and form, her brows furrowed. “But you’re just a child. You can’t be older than Marinette by more than a year or two.”

“I’m sixteen.”

Marinette’s heartbeat in her throat. He was the same age as her.

Sabine sat back with a huff. “A child. Chat Noir.”

“Mum, please don’t kick him out.” She leant over the table, pushing her fist into it. “He has nowhere else to go.”

Sabine looked at her, taking a deep breath. Then she turned to Chat. “Tell me what happened.

Chat licked his lips. "I got into a fight with my father. A big one.”

“What about?”

He cast a sideways look at Marinette. “He wanted to take something away from me. something valuable and irreplaceable. Something I couldn’t give up for anything. So I fought him.” He looked down at his hands, pressed flat on the table so hard his arms flexed. “It was the first time in my life I’d ever fought for anything. I guess he didn’t like it.”

He lifted his hands stiffly, gripped them a few times, then put them in his lap. “He told me that, if I won’t abide by his decisions, I can’t life in his house. I tried to- I argued with him again and he told me to leave.”

Marinette had slowly lowered herself into the chair beside him as he spoke. She’d never seen him this vulnerable, this bare. But it was familiar. Recognition was screaming at her, and she realised she knew him. Not as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as Marinette and this boy. And she didn’t like it.

He looked at her, smiled at her, and something pushed itself to the surface, but she ignored it. “Marinette helped me once, saved my life. So I got her a present. And, when I was wandering around with nowhere to go, having no idea what to do with myself, I came here to give it to her.” He looked back to Sabine. “She invited me in.” He took a breath. “You’ve raised a wonderful girl, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Whatever you decide today, I’ll accept it without complaint. I just wanted you to know that.”

Marinette thought she might cry again.

Sabine watched him for a while, taking in his story.

“I’m sorry, Chat Noir. But I can’t let you stay here.”

“Mum, please!” Marinette shot to her feet. “He has nowhere else to go.”

“I understand.”

“Mum!”

“Marinette, settle down.” Sabine turned back to Chat. “I am sorry. But you have a reputation.”

“But Chat’s not like that! He’s respectful, and kind, and he would never do anything that made me or anyone else uncomfortable. If you just give him a chance, I know you’d like him, just, please, let him stay.”

“I don’t even know who he is. And neither do you.”

“So you just need to know who I am?”

Marinette’s voice caught with a gasp as she looked at Chat.

“I understand.” He reached up and started to untie his mask.

“Chat, no.” She took his wrists and forced them down. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Marinette, what your mother’s asking is perfectly reasonable. I’m a strange boy who’s been staying with her daughter. I could be dangerous. She needs to know who I am.” He took her hands, pushing them back to her sides. “It’s okay.” He smiled at her, and she felt herself breaking. “I trust you.”

She leant on the table. Everything crashing around her. This was too much, too fast, and she wasn’t ready. Her two lives were already blurred, and she wasn’t ready for them to become one.

She stood up straight. “I don’t want to know.”

“Marinette.”

Her heart skipped and she ignored it. “No. You can do whatever you want, but I don’t want to know.”

As the door slammed behind her, she grit her teeth, her anger flaring. She was sure her mother would understand.

She would have accepted anything. Grounded until she graduated, extra chores, having her sewing machine taken away. Anything.

But giving Chat this ultimatum was just unfair. He wasn’t at fault. He was a kid with nowhere to go.

“Marinette?”

She jumped when she saw her Papa, looking down at her, looking worried.

“Are you okay? You’re pacing and muttering to yourself again.”

The words were out before she could consider how wise they might be.

“I need to tell you something.”


	18. Comfort.

Marinette’s papa stared down at his hands in his lap while she stood, completely still, watching him. She didn’t even shake.

She was more scared than when she was with her mother, which had confused her for a moment, but she realised that, while Sabine held the final say in whether or not Chat stayed and how much trouble she got in, she was terrified of disappointing her papa. Tom was sweet, and kind, and trusting, and always chose to see the best in everyone. She never, ever wanted to betray that.

And yet she had.

He sighed, and her legs shook. “I’m glad you told me this.”

“Papa?”

“I just wish you’d come to me in the first place.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” She looked down, trying to swallow away her tears.

“Come here, Marinette.” He held his hands out, and she took them, stepping forward. They were warm and calloused and big, and even when he squeezed, they never held a hint of unkindness. “You are a sweet girl. You always do what you think is right. And I’m proud of you for that. Too many people choose not to help others, even when there’s no cost to themselves.”

She held her breath, waiting for the “but”.

“But you can’t save the world on your own.”

She laughed, the sound wet.

“It’s okay to rely on others sometimes. Your mother and I are here for you.” He cupped Marinette’s face in his hands, and she covered them with her own. “We love you. There’s nothing you can do to change that. But you need to trust us to do what’s right.”

She nodded, biting her lip.

He touched his forehead to her, smiling so his eyes wrinkled. “We need to respect your mother’s decision in this, all right?”

She nodded, letting her breath out. “Yes, Papa.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead and let her go. “Sit with me. Your mother could be at this for a while if we’re judging by how skilled an interrogator her mother is.”

Marinette laughed, though the idea idea made her feel a bit queezy. She sat beside him, curling her legs up, and leant into his size. “Thank you, Papa.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “For what?”

She sighed, closing her eyes. “For loving me.”

He pulled her closer to him, shifting so he leant into her as well. “Of course, Marinette.”


	19. The Decision.

Marinette was nearly asleep when her mum came into the living room, jilting her awake.

Chat wasn’t with her.

She got to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her, stepping forward. Breathe, she told herself. Breathe.

Sabine looked to Tom, and Marinette saw him nod from the corner of her sight, holding her breath.

Sabine sighed and looked to Marinette. “Your friend can stay with us.”

Marinette screamed and hugged her. “Thank you, mum! You won’t regret this. I promise.”

“I certainly hope not. But there’s still the matter of your punishment.”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you say.”

“First of all, you’re grounded for the rest of your break. Maybe longer, depending on how well you behave.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You will be helping out at the bakery every day after school for a month, and you’re in charge of it on Saturday evenings for the rest of the school year, so your father and I can have a date night each week.”

Okay, that one was a little harder. “Okay.”

“And you’re in charge of making dinner every night while Chat Noir is with us.”

She hung her head. “Yeah. All right.”

Sabine pat Marinette on the head, smiling. “Good. Now, Chat and I have had a discussion about rules.” She crossed the room to sit beside her husband, who automatically put an arm around her. “He’s grounded, too, until the end of vacation. And he’s to study and keep up with your curriculum.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard. He’s been tutoring me. I think he might be a grade above me.”

She smiled, and Marinette remembered that Sabine now knew Chat Noir’s secret identity.

“He also has a curfew. Ten o’clock, just like yours. And he’s to call if there’s some world saving activity or he’s going to otherwise be late. Oh, Darling.” She put a hand on Tom’s chest. “We need to get him a temporary phone. It’s far too dangerous for a teenager today not to have one.”

“Of course, honey.”

“And lastly, he’ll be sleeping in the living room, here, on the couch. We can’t have him sleeping in your room, after all. And we need to get him some new clothes. You’ll do that tomorrow.”

“All right.” She kissed Sabine’s cheek. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, dear. Now go. You have a guest to feed.”

“Right. Of course. Thank you!” She gave Tom a kiss, too, and ran off to find Chat.


	20. Cohabitating.

“Marinette, can you wash the dishes?”

“All right, mum.”

She put  her book on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, followed by Chat. She assumed it was him being nervous about being in her home without her, until he announced, “I’ll help you.”

“You don’t have to.” She tested the water. “You’re my guest. You can just relax.”

“Please.” He hovered beside her. “I’ve never washed dishes before.”

She looked at him, her hands stilling, the water getting hotter. “Never?”

He shook his head. “I’ve never actually done any chores. Our housekeepers always done them.”

She raised her brows. “Housekeeper?”

He blushed.

“Nevermind.” She handed him a dish towel. “You can dry them.”

Marinette also taught him to sweep, vacuum, dust, and make a bed. He even helped her cook that night.

“I’ve never felt quite so accomplished.”

“Well, for someone who’s never cleaned before, you did a good job.”

“Thank you. I’ve always aspired to be a successful stay at home husband.”

“Well, if you decide not to marry Ladybug, I’m thinking of buying a new model.”

“Oh? And what about your pretty boy?”

She shrugged. “I can afford two.”

“As long as I’m you’re number one, princess.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it.

Marinette looked at the cable box clock. “Hey, don’t you have to meet Ladybug tonight?”:

He put his hands in his pockets, drawing his shoulders forward. “Yeah. I should go.”

They stood there for another moment.

“I should go work on my Christmas presents.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” She rolled from her heel to the balls of her feet, and back. “Well, night.”

“Night.”

He went to the living room, and Marinette took a breath, heading to her room to top of the most complicated day of her life.


	21. Chat's Confession.

Ladybug landed a few feet away from Chat, out of breath. “Sorry I’m late.” She put her yoyo back on her hip. “I got held up.”

Chat stood up straight when he saw her, his face lighting up, making her chest feel like it was lurching toward him.

She was going to have to break his heart. She would have given anything to avoid it.

“What do you have to report?”

He came up short, and his smile faltered, making Ladybug feel awful.

She knew she should just let him confess, but she was scared.

In that moment, she felt more like Marinette than ever.

“There was an attack last night, but she was protected.”

“Good. I knew I could count on you, Chat.”

“As much as I would love to take credit for this, it was another boy who did it.”

“Another boy? Who?”

“I believe his name is Adrien Agreste.”

She cocked a brow. “The model?”

He leant toward her, grinning. “You think attractive boys can’t fight?”

“Down, kitty.” She pushed him back with a finger on his nose. “So where were you at this time?”

“Nearby. But they had it under control.”

“So you let two civilians handle an akuma alone?”

“Hey, you haven’t seen Marinette work. You’d be impressed.”

She nearly blushed to hear Chat compliment her civilian self to Ladybug, whom he loved so much.

“Well, if she has your seal of approval, I’m sure she must be impressive.” She put her hands on her hips. “There hasn’t been anything during my shift. No akuma’s, no serious emotional distress. She seems to be a little stressed, but that’s about it.” She put a hand on her chin. “Do you have any idea why she’s being targeted?”

He looked uncomfortable. Why did he look uncomfortable? This should be an easy question to answer.

“I believe it’s heartbreak.”

“Heartbreak?”

He nodded, but didn’t offer any further information.

Ladybug smiled. She was right to trust him with this. But then, he’d never once done anything to make her doubt him.

“Well, anyway. We should talk to her to see if we can get any more info. Until then, we just have to keep an eye on her.”

She took her yoyo in hand, acting out the motions of zipping away. Marinette knew what Chat wanted to do, but Ladybug was suppose to think this was just another meeting.

“My lady, wait!”

She stumbled, her arm in the air. “What? What is it? What’s wrong?”

He stared at her, his arms still up to stop her, his fingers curling.

“Chat, what is it?”

She could see his adams apple bob as he swallowed. “I need…” He stepped toward her, then back again. “I want…”

She stepped toward him, folding her hands in front of her. “Take your time.”

He straightened his back, keeping his eyes glued to hers as if he were afraid she’d run if he blinked. She wanted to. He took a deep breath, and her eyes were drawn to his chest as it rose.

“Ladybug.” His voice cracked. “I- The thing is-” He swallowed again, and she could hear the way it passed through where his jaw connected to the rest of him like little crackles of a fire in the rare quiet of the night. She was having trouble breathing herself. “I love you.”

He looked so relieved, so light. He smiled at her, not quite his cocky grin, but reckless, and free. “I love you, Ladybug.” He laughed and stepped closer to her, and her heart pounded. “I love you.”

She stared at him, and her chest was painfully hot. She realised she did like Chat. Somewhere in their time together, she’d grown to like him.

But she liked Adrien, too. She liked Adrien more. And it wasn’t fair to Chat to accept his feelings when she still had these other ones. At least until she dealt with them.

“Chat. I- I’m sorry.”

She could see him break.

“I already have someone.”

He stumbled backward, his back hitting a beam, and he groped for it to hold himself up. “You’re already with someone?”

“No. We’re not together. I mean, he knows. But he doesn’t like me.”’

He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to not like you.”

“Chat, I’m not who you think I am. My civilian identity isn’t strong, or brave, or good. I’m not always this. And, if you knew me, the real me, you wouldn’t like me so much.”

“Ladybug.” He touched her face, and she flinched. He pulled away, his breath catching, and stared at her. “I would love you no matter what you looked like.”

She didn’t argue with him. He would never find out just how wrong he was. “I have to go.”

“My lady…”

“I’m sorry, Chat.”

“I do love you.” He stepped closer to her. “Really, I do. I love you.”

She took a quivering breath. “I know. Thank you.”

She turned away, still seeing his tears, obvious against the black of his mask.

“Ladybug!”

She was gone.


	22. Something Akin to Comfort.

“Princess?”

Marinette jumped at Chat’s voice, muffled by her door. She clutched her chest, trying to breathe. She knew exactly how this would pan out, how she would react. But there were factor’s she’d never planned for. Namely her own feelings.

“I know I’m not allowed in your room, but can you come out, please? I just- I need to talk to someone. Please…”

Marinette had no reason to avoid him.

She opened the door.

He was still crying.

She hugged him.

His tears soaked into the fabric of her shirt, the same one from earlier, and he just cried for a long, long while.

“Come with me.” She took his hand, and it was fever hot, warmed more by her own. She pulled him with her to the living room, and he pulled back when her parents were in there, but she didn’t let him go.

“Mum, papa. I know we’re grounded, but can we step out for a bit, please?”

They looked at Chat, who ducked his head, squeezing her hand so tight she could feel his pulse.

Tom looked down at Sabine, who sighed at him. “All right. But just this once.”

“Thank you, mum.” Marinette kissed her cheek. “Papa.” She kissed his cheek, too.”

She dragged Chat to a window. “Let’s go.”

He looked outside, the dream-like glow gone with dirty tire tracks and plowed sidewalks. But she still had that feeling. “Where?”

“Wherever.”

He grabbed her around the waist, threw open the window, and jumped out.

It was always different to be carried as Marinette than to swing around as Ladybug. There was less control, more of a thrill. And now there was her rushing heart and a heat, clashing with the crisp air rushing past her. There was an acute awareness of every one of his fingers. There was his heart pounding and his breath on her ear.

They landed somewhere, and Marinette couldn’t tell where for a moment as her headrush faded. And then she could see the open field and row after row of empty benches. They were at the stadium.

Chat walked a few paces from her, and started screaming. He threw his head back and just screamed, loud, painful, guttural.

Marinette stumbled backward, her legs nearly giving out.

She did this. She hurt him this way. And now she was the one comforting him. If he knew, he’d probably never speak to her again. She covered her mouth to stifle her sob as he cried out again, his voice breaking.

He fell to his knees, curling into himself.

She dropped down behind him, holding him.

He gripped onto her arms, squeezing them, his body shaking and heaving. She squeezed him tightly, burying her face in his hair.”

“I love her. I love her so much. But in the end I’m not enough.”

She shook her head. “That’s not true.”

“It is. I’ve never been enough for anyone. Not my father, not my mother, not my lady. I’ll never be good enough.”

“You’re good enough for me.” She held him tighter. “You’re more than good enough to me. You don’t have to be anything more than you are.”

He stilled, gripping her arms tightly, his claws digging into her. She said nothing.

“Thank you.” He leant his head back on her shoulder. His chest heaved, his breaths loud. His body still shook his sobs, but they were silent. “Thank you.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”


	23. Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve started after dinner. Everyone sat in front of the oven with some cocoa.

Marinette put her feet up, wiggling her toes. Her papa put a blanket over hers and Chat’s shoulders.

Chat lifted up a corner and stared at it, his lips parted, and looked at Tom. “Thank you.”

Tom put a hand on Adrien’s head, and he looked like he might cry. “He’d spent so much time that day crying, and Marinette felt absolutely wretched every time. But she just held him until he stopped, biting her lips together to keep herself from screaming, “it’s me, I’m so sorry!”

They all talked about nothings for a while until ten O’clock. Then Tom passed her the first present.

Chat leant into her, looking over her shoulder, though he could see fine from where he was.

She wondered if his family did anything like this. It seemed so normal to her, and she’d never questioned before that everyone’s family was as warm as her until recently. But Chat’s life was so different. It was mostly in the little comments he made here and there that he never really seemed to think about, that made her throat swell.

It was a new book on the latest fashions of the year, and Marinette squealed before flipping through it. Boot cut jeans and soft pastels were big. And 70’s fashion was making a comeback.

“Marinette?”

She looked up at Sabine with wide eyes. “What?”

“I told you we shouldn’t have given her hers first.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at her. She closed her book at set it on her lap.

Tom handed Chat a bag.

Chat took it slowly, holding it carefully, his hands shaking. “For me?”

“Of course. We weren’t about to have you go without presents on Christmas.” Sabine leant forward and put a hand on Chat’s. “When you’re with us, you’re family.”

His eyes were watering. “Marinette put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him, giving him a side hug.

His hand came up to grab hers. It seemed to be without much thought as he still stared at the bag.

He very carefully pulled the book inside out, turning it over in his hands. “The History and Future of Experimental Physics?”

“Marinette mentioned that you like physics.”

Chat looked over at her, and she smiled and shrugged.

“Thank you.” He looked between all of them. “Really. Thank you.”

Tom pulled him into a hug, lifting him up, and making Sabine and Marinette laugh.

Marinette read over his shoulder for a little while until the advanced terminology became too much for her, and then she went back to her own book.

When her eye strain became too much for her, she looked up, rubbing her watering eyes, and found the two of them alone.

“Chat?”

He looked up, a slight curl to his lips, and her heart skipped. He looked around. “Where are your parents?”

She looked to the clock. “Asleep, probably. It’s nearly one.”

“Oops.” He closed his book. “We should probably get to sleep, too.”

“Probably.” She stood up, her legs buckling, and stretched herself out. “I still have a little bit of sewing to do before I go to bed, though.”

“Well, you better get on that quick.”

She wrinkled her nose at him. She folded her blanket up and set it on the chair. They’d be using them again the next day.

“Shall I walk to lady to her room?”

He cringed at the word, but hid it with a bow.

Marinette took his arm, giving him a curtsy. “Well thank you, good sir.”

He watched the floor as he walked.

Marinette hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

He put his other hand on hers and squeezed it.

They stopped outside her room, and she turned to face him, giving him the best smile she could. “Well, good night.”

He kissed her hand. “Good night, Princess.”

She watched him descend the stairs, then turn the corner, holding her breath. She put her hand to her chest, cupping it gently with her other hand. She let out her breath with a shudder.

She wished she’d never realised her feelings for Chat. Everything would be so much easier that way.

She brought her hand to her lips, stopping just short of kissing the spot where Chat did.


	24. Christmas.

Marinette woke up to very loud, off key Christmas carols, and opened her eyes to see her Papa and Chat grinning down at her, making her jilt awake.

“Good morning, Marinette.” Tom kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath, glaring at her alarm. Eight o’clock. She’d got a whopping four hours of sleep. She groaned and flopped back down, pulling her blanket over her head. “No.”

“Come on, Marinette.” Tom shook her gently. “Father Christmas came by. Don’t you want to see what he got you?”

She made the mistake of looking at his eyes. She sighed and crawled out of her bed, dragging her blanket with her, and shuffled after them.

She sat on the couch beside Chat, curling up against the arm, her feet tucked into her side, bundled tightly in her blanket. She hated the cold.

She looked over at Chat, who was staring at her.

“What?” She sounded grumpy, and was worried Chat would misunderstand. But he grinned.

“You’re wearing the pendant I gave you.”

She looked at it, tucking her chin into her chest. “Oh, yeah.” She’d actually fallen asleep clutching it, her chest burning in the worst way. But he didn’t need to know that. “I guess I forgot to take it off last night.” She touched it with her fingertips, looking away from him.

Tom passed them each a present. “From Father Christmas.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if he thought she still believed in him or not.

It was a packet of common patterns, ones that she could easily alter for quick work. She smiled at Tom and Sabine, thanking them without words. 

Chat was still staring at his.

Marinette nudged him with her elbow.

He snapped out of his revere and opened his present.

It was a hoodie with cat ears. He started to laugh, and pulled it on. Marinette could feel him still chuckling where her feet touched his leg. He turned and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled so he would know it was good natured. He would probably understand anyway, but he was upset enough without her taking chances.

“And now for the ones from us.”

Chat looked back to Sabine. “What? More?”

“Of course.” She handed him another bag. “It’s Christmas.”

“But-”

Marinette put a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “It’s best to just let them do what they want. Trust me.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but he smiled and thanked them.

After they were mostly done, Marinette dropped her present on Chat’s lap. “Joyeux Noel, Chat.”

He squeezed the present lightly, the wrapping paper crinkling. He carefully tore it open and pulled out her scarf.

He kneaded it lightly. She’d been sure to find the softest material she could afford, then knit it as tight as she could for warmth. He jingled the large ball on the front.

She grabbed her toes, leaning forward.

“I love it.” He held it to his chest. “Thank you.”

She nudged him with her shoulder so she could hide her blush.

He put it on over his sweater, his hood still up. “Do I look dashing?”

She pretended to swoon with the back of her hand to her forehead.

He squinted at her. “Wait a minute.” Realization hit him and he gasped. “Were you teasing me a year ago when we first met?”

She pulled her blanket up to cover her nose, grinning so her eyes scrunched up. “Oops.”

He made an offended noise. “How could you?”

Her dad laughed, distracting them from their play fight. “We’re going to open the bakery. “We’ll have desserts after we close this afternoon.”

They said goodbye and Tom led Sabine out with a hand on the small of her back.

Marinette turned to Chat, who had his back to her, pouting.

“Hey. Don’t be mad.”

“You never really thought I was cool, did you?”

She scootched up to him. “I do now.”

He turned away more.

“Hey.” She pulled lightly at his hood. “C’mon kitty.” She started to pull it off. He ignored her. “Don’t be mad.” She pulled it all the way off. “You’re super cool.” She started to scratch behind his ear. “The coolest.”

He leant into her hand under his chin, then paused.

“Did… Are you purring?”

He stopped, blushing. “I’m a cat!”

She burst out into laughter, holding her sides. “That’s too perfect!”

He kissed her.

Her laugh caught in her throat.

He pulled away, and they stared at each other with mirrored shock.

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed. “Your laugh…”

“It’s okay.” She touched her lips with her fingertips. “It’s okay?”

He stood up, looked around, and realised he had nowhere else to go. They were both still grounded. He sat back down, not looking at her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She touched his arm, making him jump. “Really. You got caught up in the moment. We were having fun. It’s okay.”

He looked at her, helpless, guilty, still heartbroken.

“Do you want to play a video game?”

He nodded, and she went to turn on the system, feeling far too hot.


	25. Come Clean.

Things were unbearably awkward between Marinette and Chat after their accidental kiss. Chat refused to touch Marinette, and Marinette was in a constant state of near tears, which just got worse every time she tried to cheer him up and he just looked away.

"Go talk to Ladybug.“

"What?”

She pulled her knees to her chest, grabbing her opposing assembled l ankles. She didn’t look at him. “Tell her what we did. It’s obviously filling you with guilt.”

He was silent. Marinette looked down, keeping her mouth shut.

"Thank you.“

She shrugged. "You should probably go now if you want to get back in time for desserts.”

He stood and reached toward her before pulling back.

It felt like he was using the motion to rip open her stomach.

"Thank you.“

She waved him off.

She put her forehead to her knees as soon as he was gone. A moment later she heard a beep coming from her earrings.

She sat up straight, wiped her cheeks, and took a deep breath, before tapping one of them twice. "Hey, Chat. What’s up.”

"My…“ He cleared his throat. "Ladybug? Can I see you? It’s important.”

She pushed the heel of her palm into chest to drive away the swelling feeling she got at the way his voice tapered off, and took another breath. “Sure. Give me five minutes. I’ve gotta make an excuse to my family.”

"Right. I’ll wait for you.“

She tapped her earing again and covered her mouth to smother her son. She needed to get Tikki and meet Chat.

She stretched her arms over her head, focusing on the feeling of her stomach muscles expanding to clear her head. Head over heart. Head over heart. Chat would move on. So would she. It would be okay. Their friendship was stronger than this.

She made her way upstairs.


	26. Apologies.

Ladybug landed and, for the first time, Chat didn’t move when he saw her.

“I’m actually glad you called. I wanted to give you this, Chat.” She passed him a small bag.

He took it, careful not to touch her.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me again after the other day.”

“Of course I want to see you.” He took a step toward her and her heart skipped. “I’ll always want to see you, no matter what.”

She smiled, though it was hollow. “Good. Open your present.”

He did, and he laughed, though his ears still laid flat. “A cat smartphone cover. You even got the right version. How did you know?”

She shrugged. “Just lucky. Joyeux Noel, Chat.”

He furrowed his brows at her under his mask.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He looked down at his present, running his thumb along the edge. “Look, Ladybug. I need to confess something to you.”

“Uh oh.” She smirked. “Sounds ominous.”

He gripped his phone case and his faux smile fell away.

“What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath. “I kissed someone.”

Her face looked blank. “What? Oh. Um.” She hadn’t expected him to just blurt it out. “Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

He squeezed his eyes closed tight, but cried anyway.

“Chat. Hey, Chat.” She took his wrists, massaging the insides of them, just under his cuffs with her thumbs. She could feel his pulse. “You don’t have to apologize to me. Heck, you didn’t even have to tell me you did it. You don’t owe me anything.”

“But I love you. I’ve never even thought about kissing someone else until recently. I don’t want you to think I’m like that.”

“Chat, hey, look at me.” She put a hand on his cheek and made him face her. “I have never thought you were like that. You’re a flirt, yes, but you’re too loyal. I know you’d never betray someone you were with.”

“But still-”

“No. No still. Chat, we’re not dating. You can kiss whomever you want. It doesn’t make you a bad person, and it doesn’t reflect on me. And I’m fine with it.” She cupped his face with her other hand. “I promise, you have nothing to apologize for.”

He finally stopped crying, though he looked completely wrecked. “I still love you.”

She sighed. “Chat.” She bit her lip. “Is this just about you kissing someone else? Or are you worried because you like this girl?”

What was she doing? She didn’t want to know this.

His face screwed up and her heart wrenched. No. Oh no.

But she smiled. “I thought so. Chat, you can like two people at once. It doesn’t make you a bad person. It just makes you human.”

He opened his mouth before closing it again. “Have you ever liked more than one person?”

“Chat.”

“I want to know.”

She sighed, dropping her hands. “Yes.”

She saw his eyes as he realised that he was one of them. “Oh.”

She stepped back. “When we see each other again, I want to hear all about this girl, okay?” She smiled at him again.

He held his phone case to his chest and hung his head so she couldn’t see his face. “Yeah.”

“Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy for you. Really. I hope things go better with this girl.”

She hated herself.


	27. What Do I Do?

Marinette changed into her exercise clothes, needing to expel some energy when Chat knocked on her door. She ran to it, dropping to her knees, and tossing it open.

“How did it go?”

He looked better, less distressed, lighter.

She let out a breath, a bit of her stress going with it.

“Well, I think. She wasn’t upset.”

His expression dropped. “She wasn’t upset at all.”

“But, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes. Just, it means that she really doesn’t love me. At least not as much as this other guy.”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. “Give me two minutes. We’ll get hot cocoa and cookies, and you can vent until there’s nothing left to say, all right?”

He smiled at her, his body still tense, and saw in his eye a little bit of the affection she always saw as Ladybug, and her mouth felt dry.

She licked her bottom lip and his eyes darted to it.

She cleared her throat. “Two minutes.” She shut the door on him and sat on it, covering her face with both hands.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki sat on her knee.

She groaned. “This sort of thing is exactly why I wanted to keep my lives separate.”

“I know. But maybe this is a good thing.”

Marinette peaked at her from between her fingers. “How?”

“Well, if you like Chat, and he likes you as both Marinette and as Ladybug, then maybe you two can really be happy together.”

“But I still like Adrien. And I have no idea what Chat’s like when he’s not Chat. He could be completely different.”

“Maybe you should ask him. He’s already said that he trusts you with his secret.”

She shook her head. She wasn’t filled with the same heart clutching terror as she had been two days ago. Now she just felt an ache deep in her, from her bones to her skin. “It wouldn’t be fair to ask that of him while I’m still keeping me being Ladybug a secret from him.”

“So tell him.”

That did elicit the fearful affect. “No. He’d be angry and hurt. I just can’t.”

Tikki sighed. “All right. We’ll keep thinking.”

Marinette ran two fingers over Tikki’s head, the kwami closing her eyes. “Thanks for understanding, T.”

“Of course, Marinette. Now, you should get ready. Chat’s still waiting for you.”

Her heart skipped, and she wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant feeling or not.


	28. Thank You.

Marinette just threw on her father’s old sweater from when he was a teenager and some black leggings. She brushed out her hair, determined to look super casual and relatively unattractive. She didn’t want this thing that Chat felt to go any farther than it already had.

“Hey, Chat. Sorry for the hold up. I almost died trying to put these on.” She fell ungracefully onto the couch and put a pillow on her lap. She pat it.

He blushed. And she blushed. But she just kept her smile plastered on her face. “Come on. You wanted to talk, right?”

He flopped his head on her lap, grinning up at her.

“Well you look like you’re feeling better.”

“I am indeed, Princess. And it’s all thanks to you.”

“Glad I could help. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?”

He stared at her for a long while. She looked away, but she could feel his eyes.

“I should have known all along that she didn’t love me.”

“What?” She looked back down at him. His eyes were on her, but he wasn’t really looking at her.

“She was always the first to go. And usually the last to show up.” He closed his eyes. “She never wanted to spend more time with me than she had to.”

“I’m sure that’s not true-”

“It is, though. But I understand. She wanted to keep her lives separate. I just wish that didn’t include me.”

Marinette absentmindedly stroked the hair at his forehead. It had never crossed her mind that Chat might have felt that way. She’d just assumed his only interest in her was romantic, and he was only interested in knowing who she was so they could date.

“I’m sorry, Chat.”

He hummed. “Thank you. But you’ve done nothing wrong.”

She bit her lip. “I’m still sorry.”

He took her hand, squeezing it. “You’re so sweet, Marinette. I can see why the Evillustrator liked you.”

An awkward laugh bubbled out of her. “You flatter me.”

“It’s not meant to be flattery, but if you want to take it that way.” He kissed her fingers.

She cleared her throat, pulling her hand away, and pressing it flat to the couch. “Right, anyway.” She brushed her hair behind her ear. “You were talking about Ladybug?”

He stared at her again, his eyes skimming over her face, studying her.

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Because you’re here. I don’t know what I would have done if I were alone in this. In any of this.” He closed his eyes. “Everything in my life has changed, and you’ve been like my anchor, Marinette. Thank you.”

She couldn’t breathe. Her chest was cold, and her fingertips felt numb, and her head reeled.

“Hey. Don’t cry.” Chat sat up. he ran his fingers through her hair at her ears. He smiled at her. “I’m okay. Really. You don’t need to worry about me. I think this is all for the better.” He slid his other hand into her hair. “Really.” He kissed her forehead and a sob ripped through her. “It still hurts, but I haven’t felt this good since before my mother left.”

He looked at her lips, but didn’t move to kiss her. “I always worried Ladybug would leave me like she did if I told her I loved her. I think that scared me more than her not loving me back. But she’s still here. Our relationship hasn’t ended. So it’s okay. I’m okay.” His thumb ran carefully over her cheek, caressing it softly, leaving a burning sensation. “And now I have you as well.” He laughed.

His smile screamed at her, and she closed her eyes tight to block it out. But she could still see it. She screamed over and over in her mind to chase it away. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to know. She squeezed his hands, her own shaking.

Chat hugged her, holding her tight to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering softly in her ear. The image passed as she calmed, her sobs subsiding, and she stopped shaking. “Thank you, Chat.” She laughed, the sound still wet. “In the end you had to comfort me.”

“I didn’t have to do anything.”

She smiled. “I feel better now,” She waited for him to release her.

He hummed, his hand continuing to play with her hair at an even pace.

She closed her eyes again, relaxing into him.


	29. Are You Jealous?

Marinette looked up from her notebook when the door opened and the bell rang, smiling at the customer.

“Oh, hey Nathanael.” She sat back, letting out a breath. “Are you here for some pastries?”

“Um, actually.” He gripped one of his bag straps. “I brought over the first two volumes of my comic.” He looked around. “Should I come back when you’re not working?”

“Actually, you can’t. I got grounded until the end of break.”

“Oh.” He stood up a bit straighter. “Should I go home, then?”

“No.” She stood up. “Please stay. It’s been three days and we’ve only had one customer. I’m bored out of my skull.”

He gave her a small smile. “Okay.”

“Great.” She grabbed him a spare stool and set it beside hers. “Now hand those comics over.”

She read the first one for a while, the two of them talking about parts of it here and there.

“This really is professional quality storytelling.” She ran her finger along the edge of a page before turning it. “You should really look into getting it published.”

“No. Not this one. I drew it for me. To help me work through my feelings.”

She looked up at him, her finger touching a corner of the paper. “What do you mean?”

He blushed, fidgeting in his seat. “Well, I thought, if I had a way to express my feelings, then I could slowly get over them. Obviously it didn’t work.” He gave a breathy chuckle.

Marinette hummed, looking up at the ceiling. “I wonder if that would work for me.”

Nathanael looked at her, drawing her attention back to him. “You’re trying to get over Adrien?”

She felt warm at her slip, and gave him a half smile, drawing her shoulders up. “Yeah. I think I’m finally ready to, ya’ know?”

He nodded, looking down and pulling his other sketchbook to his chest. “Yeah. Good luck.”

“Thanks. I could use all I can get.”

She jumped a few minutes later when her parents came back, removing her from the story that she’d been sucked back into.

Sabine looked between them. “All right, Marinette. Your shift’s over. It’s time for your friend to go home.”

Nathanael started to pack up, his face flushed. At some point his art stuff had wound up scattered all over the counter as he’d been drawing as they talked to keep his hands busy.

“Hold on one minute.” She jumped to her feet. “Just one second. I’ll be right back.”

She ran up the stairs to her room, grabbing one of the presents sitting in a pile on her desk.

On the way down she ran into Chat, who caught her around the waist as she fell, trying to swing around him.

“Careful.” He smirked at her. “Honestly, if I weren’t here, you could have really hurt yourself.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you weren’t here, I wouldn’t have stumbled at all.”

He shrugged. “Technicalities. So, what has you in such a rush?”

“I’m going to give a present to a friend of mine that came by.” She was keenly aware of his arm still around her waist. Was he aware she wasn’t moving it?

“Yeah?” He looked at the present. “Which friend?”

“His name’s Nathaniel. He was in my class last year.”

“The Evillustrator?”

She huffed. “He got turned into the Evillustrator a year ago. Now he’s just Nathanael.”

“But he’s the one that likes you?”

She blushed. “Yes. He’s also my friend. And he’s waiting for me. Now, if you don’t mind.”

She turned to walk away, but his arm tightened around her, pulling her into his, her back pressed into his chest.

“Chat?”

She felt the way his heart fluttered at his name.

Her mouth felt pasty dry.

He let her go, stepping back. “Make sure not to trip down the stairs.”

She shot him a glare. “I won’t.” And, if she did, it would be his fault.

He gave her a shrug and sauntered into the living room.

She was going to die. He was going to kill her.

She rushed down the stairs, feeling winded when she reentered the bakery, which was ridiculous, because even as Marinette she had far more stamina than that.

“Here you go, Nathanael. Joyeux Noel.”

He took the package gingerly, staring at it with wide eyes. “Thank you.” He set the bag down and opened it.”

He examined the beret from every angle. “Did you make this?”

“Yeah. I was inspired by your comic.”

He pulled lightly on the wolf ears and laughed. “Thanks, Marinette.” He put it on, smiling. The grey didn’t match his hair at all. “Your present’s not done yet. It turned out to be a bigger endeavor than I’d anticipated.”

She hadn’t realised she’d be getting a present from him. “That’s fine. There’s no hurry.”

“All right.” He stared at the floor between them. “I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Yeah. Later.”

He gave her a wave as he left, and she let out a deep breath, putting her hand to her chest. Chat, Nathanael, Adrien. Her life was getting way too complicated for any person to stay sane, and she just wanted everything to work out without anyone having to get hurt. And, yet, here she was, encouraging him.


	30. New Years Eve.

New years eve turned out to be just Marinette and Chat, as her parents went out to a party they couldn’t attend, as they were still grounded.

Neither of them minded, though. Their night consisted mostly of video games, which Marinette killed at.

Chat sighed, falling back, after a sixth defeat. “How did you get so good? You barely look like you’re even trying.”

She giggled, falling back beside him. “You should see my papa play. He’s crazy.”

He frowned, his face tight. “No thanks. I don’t need to get beat any worse than I already have.”

“You’re not bad. You’re actually really good. I’ve just been playing this game since the first one came out ten years ago.”

He whistled. “I wasn’t even allowed to play games ten years ago.”

“See? I just have more practice. And I’ve been playing against a master.”

He hummed. “Your father’s great. You’re really lucky to have him.”

She nudged him with her shoulder. “You know he likes you, too, right?”

He smiled. “Yeah. They really are kind.”

She looked to the clock. “Five minutes. I’ll get the cider.”

She skipped to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and two glasses. It wasn’t champagne, as they were two teenagers alone together without adult supervision, and Marinette had no intention of pushing her parents trust any further (nor having loose lips around Chat), but they could still pretend.

She fell back onto the couch, the cushions poofing out around her, and her hair falling in her face.

Chat reached over and brushed it behind her ear, grinning at her. “You know, this is the first New Years since my mother left that I haven’t spend at some stuffy high class party.”

“Really?”

He hummed.

“How long ago was that?”

His fingers played idly with her hair, his eyes resting on hers. “Maybe five years ago now.”

That would mean he was only eleven.

“She was a model, you know. That’s how she met my father. He was a fashion designer at his first big show.

“Your father’s a fashion designer?”

“Yeah.”

Her phone vibrated, signalling the one minute mark, and making her jump. She turned off the alarm.

The sound had derailed her thoughts. She grinned at Chat. “Are you ready?”

He leant back, smiling. “Yeah.” He sounded so sure, so absolutely positive, so ready to put this year behind him.

She handed him his glass, the timer hit thirty seconds.

His hand slipped into hers.

Twenty-five seconds.

She stared at him, her face and neck feeling hot.

Twenty seconds.

He laced their fingers together.

Fifteen seconds.

Her heart beat painfully.

Twelve seconds.

“Chat?”

Ten.

He leant closer to her.

Nine.

Closer.

Eight.

“Marinette.”

Seven.

Her eyelashes fluttered at the way he said her name.

Six.

His breath was on her lips.

Five.

Her head was swimming.

Four.

Her eyes started to close.

Three.

His nose brushed hers.

Two.

“Marinette.”

One.

He kissed her, lips light on hers.

She took a deep, slow breath.

He leant forward, kissing her deeper, pressing into her.

Her hand went to cup his face, but she was vaguely, somewhere, aware of the glass in her hand, and it stopped, held up in the air.

She sighed, and she could feel him smile.

He pulled back, just a little, and her eyes fluttered open.

“Happy New Year, Princess.”


	31. Can We Talk?

“Princess?”

Marinette jumped. She turned around to see Chat, who obviously noticed her freak out, shrinking back away from her.

“Can we talk?” He pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt.

She wanted to say no, but couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse not to. It was the most logical thing to do. They did have to live together, after all.

She brushed her hair behind her ear, looking at the floor. “Yeah, all right.”

He sighed, and she glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

He rubbed his neck, looking off to the side. “Did I overstep my bounds? Because I thought you were into it. But I know I don’t always read the signs very well, so I was probably wrong. And I’m really sorry if I was. I would never knowingly do anything like that without your consent.”

He looked up at her, his eyes watering, his shoulders draw into him, and his neck red into his ears.

“What?” No, Chat, you did nothing wrong.”

His shoulders dropped. “I didn’t?”

“No. I was into it.” She covered her cheeks, looking down again, her face feeling dizzyingly hot.

“You were?”

She closed her eyes tight and nodded.”

“Oh, thank god.”

She looked up and saw him crying. Her stomach dropped, and her chest felt cold.

“Chat?” She reached toward him.

He caught her hand, holding it tight. “I was so scared I’d messed up, and you were mad.”

“Chat, no. If I wanted you to stop, I would have said something.” She stepped closer to him. “I just…” She sighed. “I still like Adrien, and I have some things I’ve kept to myself that make things so- so stupidly complicated. And I’m just not ready to share them. But I will. I promise. I just-” Her voice caught, choking her. She forcefully cleared her throat. “I just can’t yet.”

She was out of breath, even though her elucidation was jerky and had many oddly placed pauses. She put her hand to her chest, as if that would help.

Chat put his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her skin. It burned. “You’re not mad. That’s all I care about.” He held her hand to his chest. “As long as you’re not mad at me.” He smiled, a few tears still falling.

She shook her head, her loose hair flipping about. “This is entirely about me.” She put her hand on his chest, feeling the way it moved as he breathed.

She wished she’d fallen for Chat sooner. He was so sweet and respectful. IF she’d bothered to get to know him before she met Adrien, maybe this entire thing could have been avoided, and neither of them would hurt so much.

But there was no point in thinking about “what if’s”. She needed to focus on what she could do now.

“I’m going to talk to Adrien next time I see him. And this time, I won’t let him skirt around the my confession.”

She knew she would, too. She could finally feel her conviction.

He looked troubled, his smile faltering. “All right.” His voice shook. “I wish you the best of luck, Princess.” He brought her hand to his lips, resting her skin to his. He took a breath, and it brushed through her fingers.

“Thank you.”

She wasn’t sure anymore how she wanted this to go.


	32. Adrien's Confession.

When Marinette got out of school at the end of the week she was stalling on going home, meandering about, glad the Lycee building was so much farther than the middle school so she was able to.

“Marinette?”

She looked to her side, where the voice came from, seeing Adrien standing in an alley.

“Adrien?” She furrowed her brows at him. “What are you doing here?”

He put a finger to his lips. Looking around, he motioned her over.

She went to him. “What’s going on? Why are you being all sneaky?”

“I don’t want anyone who works for my father to see me. But I really need to talk to you. C’mon.”

He took her hand and her heart fluttered. He lead her to the end of the alley until they were blocked by a gate with a large “keep out” sign, though there was nothing past it except empty land.

He looked around again, and turned to her. “I have something to tell you, but first I need to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

Something about her reply made him blush, but she couldn’t fathom what.

“Do you…” He trailed off, biting his lip, staring at her, his face red. It seemed intimate, and made her heart race.

“Do I?”

“Do you… like Ladybug and Chat Noir?” He grimaced.

“What?” Why on earth was he asking her that? And why was he acting this way?

“I just need to know.”

“Well, yeah. I like them. Doesn’t everyone?”

“Which one do you like more?”

“Adrien, I don’t know why you’re asking me this.”

“Marinette.” His hand tightened on hers, and she realised he was still holding it. “Please?”

She took a breath. “I like them both a lot. But probably Chat.” She had to look away from him, feeling like she might catch fire and burn from her chest outward.

He smiled at her, and her eyes widened. That smile…

“Good. That’s good.” He took a breath, grinning wide like he couldn’t help himself, his face pulled tight and cheeks dark.

“Adrien, what’s this about?”

He reached up and touched her face, making her jump.

“Adrien?”

He kissed her, without any hesitance, grinning into her. His fingers slid into her hair, his arm around her waist.

She gasped, a shock running down her spine, sparking out at the base. She moved to her tip-toes.

She was kissing Adrien. Adrien was kissing her. She was almost convinced she was dreaming, but dreams were never so real.

And, in her dreams, she didn’t see Chat smile at her.

“Wait.” She spoke into his lips, pushing lightly on his chest.

He jumped back, putting more than a foot between them. “What? What did I do?”

“Nothing.” She took deep breaths. It had felt like she was drowning. “I just… Give me a moment.” She put her hand on a wall. Her legs felt like jelly.

“Should I not have? I thought-”

She looked at him. “You thought?”

He closed his mouth, jutting out his jaw. He looked like he might explode.

And Marinette recognized that look.

“I thought you liked me.”

Her chest burned. Her heart raced. She could hear it.

She knew he knew. She’d known since the dance. But to hear him confirm it…

She saw that his hair was sticking up at the side where she faintly recalled running her fingers through it. And even that felt familiar.

“I do.” She felt a wave of panic. Her hands shook. “I do like you.” She felt light headed. “But I also like Chat, um, Chat Noir. And we…” Her ears rang. She was about to pass out.

“You and Chat Noir?”

She nodded, the movement making her dizziness worse. She coughed to clear it. “And, besides, I thought you liked someone else.”

“I do.”

Her heart slammed against her chest. Her throat burned. Which was ridiculous. She was turning him down.

She was turning Adrien down.

“I like Ladybug.”

She nearly choked. “Ladybug?”

“Yeah. For a while now. But she turned me down.”

She stared at him. “She turned you down?” When had she done that? Wouldn’t she remember? “So, then, why me? Am I your backup plan?”

“What?” He looked truly baffled. “Of course not. I would never. Marinette.”

She pushed the heel of her palms into her eyes, clenching her teeth. “I’ve liked you for so long. And I knew it was hopeless. I’ve known for a while. But it was okay, as long as you were happy. But this- this I can’t do.”

A shuddering sob racked her body, and Adrien’s arms were around her.

“Marinette, no. You’re no backup. Never.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’ve liked you for a while. I just couldn’t see past Ladybug. That’s why I wouldn’t let you confess that night. I needed time to work through this.”

He leant back, tilting her chin up. He smiled at her. “You’re sweet, and kind, and strong.” He used his sleeve to dry her cheeks. “You’re funny, and awkward. You try to make everyone happy, and mess it all up.” He ran a thumb over her bottom lip. “You’re a klutz. You’re a busy body.” He traced the line of her jaw. “And you’re wonderful.”

She felt his breath against her chest.

He looked up when he heard voices. Marinette recognized Kim’s.

He let her go, and she felt cold. “I have to go.”

“Adrien, wait.”

He stalled, looking at her. “I can’t. I’ll see you soon, Marinette. I promise.” He touched her lips, then pulled back and ran.

“Adrien!”

She stared at where he disappeared, gaping. The snow was mostly melted, but she still had that dream-like feeling.

“Tikki.”

She peaked her head out of her fleecy purse. “Yes, Marinette?”

“We need to get home. Now.”

“Of course, Marinette.”


	33. Identity.

Marinette rushed up the stairs, throwing the front door open with a slam.

Chat fell from the window sill, just getting in himself. He sat up, smiling at her, but he didn’t even come close to his usual easiness. “Hey there, Princess.”

She dropped to her knees in front of him. “Chat.” She looked into his eyes. “I have to talk to you.”

He sighed, all of his faux easiness dissipating. He took her face in his hands. “Whatever you want, Princess.”

She smiled, lacing her fingers into his. “Good.”

She took his ring between her fingers and pulled it off.

He realised what she was doing as she did it. He glanced at their hands, then back to her. And then the familiar light moved up his body, and he turned back into Adrien, his hair still mussed up on one side, a bit of her lipstick staining his top lip.

Plagg landed on his head, locking eyes with her. “I’m just going to find some cheese.” He flew off, bobbing in the air.

Marinette turned back around, smirking. “Hello, Adrien.”

He smiled, ducking his head. “What gave me away?”

“You kiss the same way Chat does.”

He laughed, the sound bubbling up out of him. Her eyes fluttered at the sound. “That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say.” He rested his forehead on hers, looking through his lashes at her. “So what does this mean? For us?”

She kissed him.

He fell back, and she fell on top of him, squeaking.

His hand went to the back of her head, pulling her back to him.

He was hot. She was hot He was making her hotter with the way it wafted off his body. His hand slipped under her shirt, resting firmly on the small of her back.

It was smooth. When she had imagined Chat’s hands, she’d imagined callouses. But this was exactly how she imagined Adrien’s.

It was going to take some time to think of them as the same person.

But if they kept kissing this way, it wouldn’t take nearly as long as it would if he were being a gentleman.

“Marinette? Are you home yet?”

She jumped away from him, scrambling to her feet. “Yes, mum. I just got here.”

“Well hurry up and come down to the bakery. Your father and I have plans tonight.”

“Yes, mum.”

She rushed to the bathroom, fixing her shirt and wiping off her lipstick. Her face was so red she thought she’d never cool down. And her hair was a mess! She pulled out her pigtails and brushed it out so she looked relatively put together.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her. “You look better with your hair down.”

She paused. “I do?”

He hummed, nuzzling her neck.

She felt heat flare out from where he touched her. “Okay, I have to go.”

He groaned, burying his face in her neck.

Suddenly it was very easy to believe they were the same person. “Adrien, please.”

Her mum called her again, and he huffed. “Fine.”

He spun her around and kissed her again, leaning her back.

She was glad he held her for another moment after he pulled away, so she could catch her bearings.

Finally he let her go, and she rushed to the door. Pausing, she turned back to him.

“What is it?”

She looked him over. “Nothing. I just…”

His lips twitched at the corners. “Just what?”

“I just feel like, if I leave now, none of this will have ever happened. Adrien and Chat won’t be the same person anymore, and I’ll still be torn.”

He took her face in her hands, smiling down at her. “I’ll always be me.”

“And you’ll still like me?” She looked between his eyes, her heart pounding.”

He kissed her lightly, barely a peck. “Nothing will change.” He laughed, his breath brushing over her lips, her cheeks, her neck. “Even if I have to leave. Cat’s are very intelligent animals, after all. We always find our way back.”

She smiled, running her hand over his arm. “Right. Well, I have to go to work. It’s Friday, after all.

He sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

She stood on her tip-toe’s and kissed him again. “We have all weekend. Now, I really have to go.”

“Marinette.”

“I’m coming.”

Their hands slid down each others arms as she pulled away, their fingertips curling into each other, holding on for that last moment before breaking apart.

She almost fell down the stairs when she took one last look back.


	34. Lovey-dovey.

It was almost annoying how much time Adrien spent hanging all over Marinette. By the time Sunday had rolled around, she’d spent more time with his arms around her than not, including the time she spent sleeping.

Her parents had also given them a wide berth, finding any excuse to not be in the same room as them.

“I can’t believe they knew you were the boy I liked this whole time."

Adrien nuzzled his nose into the back of her head. “You didn’t want to know.”

“Yeah.”

It seemed a little silly at times, but then reality would pop back up, reminding her just how complicated things were now.

And she still had to confess to being Ladybug. Except now the stakes were higher. Adrien would either be thrilled, or hate her.

She should have just told him when he confessed to her the first time. Or when she found out he was Chat. Or now…

He kissed the back of her neck.

“Adrien, can you please stop? I’m trying to cook dinner.”

“Oh? Am I distracting you?”

She turned around, his arms loosening around her waist to allow her to face him. He thought he was going to get a kiss. Instead she used her forearm to push him back.

“You can wait until after dinner.”

He sulked in the corner of the room.

She only felt a little bit bad.

“All right, mister pouty pants. That’s enough.”

He turned away from her. “M’not pouting.”

She laughed. Seeing him like this as Chat was one thing, but as Adrien it seemed more like an odd dream.

“Yes, you are. If you were an akuma you’d be called…” She paused to think of some witty word play. “Chat Moue.”

He grinned. “Is that really the best you can do?”

She blushed. “Shut up.” She stuck her nose up at him. “My sense of humour is just more sophisticated than yours.”

He snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

She threw a wet rag at him.

“Marinette.”

She opened the door to the bakery. “Yeah, Papa?”

“Alya’s here to see you.”

Marinette paled. She turned back to Adrien, her heart pounding. “I forgot about Alya. She’s going to kill me.” Her voice squeaked and cracked.

“Why? Did you have plans tonight that you forgot about?”

She motioned widely at him. “I didn’t tell her we’re dating, or that you’re living with me. She’ll be furious!”

“Hey.” He put his hands on her shoulders, running them slowly down her arms. “Calm down. You can just tell her now.”

“Tell her-” She choked, her eyes wide.

“Not about me being Chat, obviously. But about the other things.”

“But I’ve been worried sick about you for weeks. How can I explain that?”

His arms wrapped around her waist. “Just tell her it’s new.”

She heard Alya’s footsteps.

She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer.

“Adrien, she’s going to see.”

“You’re going to tell her anyway.”

“Adrien-”

The door opened, and they both looked to Alya, who stared at them, gaping.

She crossed her arms and leant against the door jam. “I’m listening.”


	35. How to Be a Heart Breaker.

Marinette’s Monday started with Chloe shoving her into a bush. When she tried to say something, she received a glare that sent a chill through her.

Everyone stared at her, going silent as she passed them. They were talking about her.

She wanted to scream. If they had something to say, they should just say it.

Nathanael stopped by her desk a few minutes before first period started, staring at the floor.

Marinette relaxed when she looked up at him. “Hey. Do you have any idea why everyone’s acting so weird toward me today? Nathanael?”

“So, you and Adrien, huh?”

Marinette turned red. “What? How- How did you hear that?”

He smiled, but it was broken and weak. His eyes were filled with tears. “I’m happy for you.” His voice cracked. “Everything worked out.”

He wasn’t being accusatory. He was really trying to be happy for her. But his hands shook, even gripped in front of him.

“I’m sorry.”

His shoulders tensed. “Don’t worry, Marinette.” His voice was thick. “I just want you to be happy.”

The teacher walked in, and Nathanael went to his seat in the back.

Marinette stood to follow him, but couldn’t move. She’d hurt him without even meaning to this time. And after getting his hopes up. 

Juleka tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away with a jerk. She looked at Marinette, glaring, before she sighed, scooting her seat closer to Nathanael, putting her hand beside his for him if he needed to.

“Marinette, please sit down. Class is starting.”

She stared at him for a moment longer. He kept his head down, his face hidden behind his hair, his shoulders and arms tense. He grabbed Juleka’s hand, squeezing it, until they both turned white.

“Marinette. Now, please.”

She turned around, falling into her seat. She should have never told Nathanael that she was going to give up on Adrien. They’d just been having so much fun, and talking so candidly. They were friends.

And she was careless.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes tight. She couldn’t do anything in she cried.

She’d give him a week before talking to him, see if there was anything left to salvage.


	36. At Fault.

“Marinette.” Alya ran into her classroom as soon as lunch started, hugging her. “I’m so sorry. I told Nino I saw Adrien, since he was worried about him, too. And the story of you two dating just came with it. And Chloe and Sabrina were passing by.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn’t Alya’s fault. Nino was Adrien’s best friend. He deserved to know that he was safe. And neither he, nor Alya could help that Chloe had overheard. And it was a given that she would spread the information.

But Marinette couldn’t keep that moment of hurt from her face, and it made Alya feel awful.

“Marinette-”

She shook her head, smiling. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Alya looked so relieved, Marinette thought she might cry. She hugged her again, squeezing tightly.

It felt good, after all the stress of the last month, and the guilt she felt every time she saw Adrien, having her best friends unconditional love. She buried her face in Alya’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I hate to ruin this moment, but Nino was hoping to come over after school to see Adrien.”

Marinette lost it. She just giggled into Alya’s shoulder like a mad woman until Alya joined her. Almost everything was out in the open now, and, even though people were hurt and her life was permanently changed, it was so relieving.

She pulled back, wiping at her cheek with the heel of her palm. “Of course it’s okay. I’ll call him at lunch.”

“Thanks, Marinette.” Alya dried off her other cheek and kissed it. “I have to get to my class. But I’ll see you after school, all right?” 

“Yeah.”

Alya squeezed her hands and ran off.


	37. Meet the Parent.

A limo pulled up beside Marinette as she walked home two days later. And she stepped aside, feeling suddenly jittery.

The window immediately next to her rolled halfway down. Gabriel Agreste sat inside.

The sight of him had recently filled her with a flutter, similar to the butterflies she felt when she looked at Adrien. He was her idol, coming from nothing, and becoming a world famous designer from talent and hard work alone. He was everything she wanted to be.

Now she just felt cold.

“Please get in, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I will give you a ride home.”

She gripped the strap of her bag. “No, thank you.”

He sighed, and she realised he looked a little worn in a way that he hadn’t before. Was it too much to think it was because he was worried about Adrien? Or was it just what being a successful adult looked like?

“I only want to speak with you. I have no intention of kidnapping you, or holding you hostage.”

She still felt apprehensive, but she got in, sitting across from him, clutching her bag on her lap.

Gabriel Agreste waited until the limo was moving before speaking, though he’d had his eyes on her the entire time.

“I’ve heard rumors of you and my son.”

“Rumors?”

“Yes, rumors. I don’t trust rumors.” He sat completely still, looking at her intently, making her palms sweat. “I prefer to go to the source. So tell me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Are you dating my son?”

She wanted to transform into Ladybug and jump from the limo. But she knew this would happen eventually, so why not now? “Yes.”

“And he’s currently residing with you and your family?”

She felt very protective of Adrien, ready to fight. Her chest swelled and she held Gabriel Agreste’s gaze with a new Ladybug-like confidence. “Yes, he is.”

Gabriel Agreste gave nothing away. He didn’t even have a visible reaction. “I must inform you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, that my son will not be receiving any of my money when he graduates Lycee.”

“What?” Could he be accusing her of dating Adrien for money?

“I want that to be perfectly clear.”

Her ears rang. She gripped her bag so hard the spines bent. “I was willing to give up my dream to convince you to let Adrien go to school. What makes you think I would date him just for the money? And what gives you the right to say such things to me?”

Gabriel Agreste gave her a moment to be sure she was finished before responding. “Adrien has many admirers who find my fortune an attractive feature.”

“Well I’m not one of them. And I won’t let you intimidate me away from him. And, for your information, I will still become a world famous fashion designer, even if you speak out against me. And Adrien will be happy. He’ll do what he wants with his life, with his own strength. We’ll both make it, through this and everything.”

His expression changed, just a little, and Marinette wasn’t sure if she was proud, or annoyed that it didn’t change more. She’d hoped to crack him like she had last time. But he was probably prepared for her this time.

He looked contemplative, studying her. “You remind me of myself, a little.”

She pulled back. “What?”

“Yes. You’re idealistic and stubborn, as I was, before my wife left. That’s good, but it also worries me.”

“What are you talking about?” Her mouth was dry.

“I was unable to bend, and it drove my wife away. Adrien was destroyed by it. He loved her more than anything.” He sighed, and the sound ripped at her. He sounded so broken. But he kept his face steady. “Adrien is so much like her. And, if you are too much like me, too forward focused, it will push him out and hurt him.

“I am his father. It is my job to lead him into adulthood. I have made every decision to prepare for that. The money he has earned from modeling goes into a savings account. He studies to keep his grades up so he can get into a top university and get a good job. He has a tight schedule to teach him to be organized. And I pretend not to notice when he runs off to allow him to get this rebellious phase out of his system before it causes his life harm.

“I am not perfect, Miss Dupain-Cheng. But I love my son, and I want him to succeed. And, if you will be an asset to that cause, I will welcome you. However, if you have any dubious intentions toward him, I will have you removed, and I will bring him home. We’ve arrived.”

Marinette hadn’t realised the limo had stopped. Her head was still spinning. She looked out the window to her home.

Slowly she got out, feeling like she was in a dream, not quite in control.

“One last thing, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

She paused, suddenly jilting back into her body. “Yes?”

Gabriel Agreste looked past her, to the bakery door, and she saw the momentary crack in his face and shoulders before it was gone. “Is Adrien well?”

She smiled. “Yes. Yes he is.”

“Good. Thank you for this talk, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

He rolled up his window, and the limo drove off.

She knew he cared.


	38. Not as Much of a Mistake as You Think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: Chat Fucks Up.

Adrien had been in a daze since Marinette told him about her run in with his father.

“He knows I’ve been living here?”

“Yes.”

He breathed out and turned away. “And he really asked how I’m doing?”

“Yeah.”

He leaned against a wall. Marinette was afraid to touch him. “And he really accused you of using me for my money?”

She let out a breathy chuckle. Now that it’s was over, she found it almost funny. “Yeah.”

“And you stood up to him?”

She nodded.

He nearly collapsed on top of her, hugging her tight. “You are the best girlfriend ever.”

She turned red, from her forehead to her chest. Of course that’s what she was. That’s what they were. Boyfriend and girlfriend. But to use the word, to hear it from Adrien’s mouth. She felt lightheaded.

She started giggling, her chest bubbling, and hugged him back.

“It’s nice to know you don’t do that because you’re afraid of me.”

Her laughter came to a slow stop. “Well, I kind of was, in a way.”

“Yeah, but now I know it’s because you liked me.”

She could actually hear his cocky Chat smirk.

“Shut up, kitty.”

“Aw, but it’s cute.”

“I’m sure.”

“Meouch. The Lady’s harsh.”

She closed her eyes, smiling into Adrien’s shoulder. This was nice, Adrien and Chat being the same person. A month ago it would have seemed impossible. But now, like this, in his arms, she couldn’t imagine her life with them as separate people anymore. She nuzzled her nose into his chest.

“Well, M’lady. You’re being awfully affectionate today.”

She didn’t notice his slip, but he did. And when he went rigid, she took in a sharp breath.

“Adrien, it’s okay-”

He ripped away from her, shoving her back.

She stumbled, catching herself on the coffee table.

“Adrien, really, it’s okay.” She grabbed his hand, but he pulled away.

Tell him.

He was so tense he was shaking. His hands were gripped at his sides, his arms and shoulders flexed.

Tell him.

“Adrien, Chat, I’m not upset. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.”

She stumbled backward. His voice was weak and high and cracking.

Tell him.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I know you’re different people. I have no excuse. I just- Sometimes it’s hard to separate you two in my mind. You’re so similar. Which is an awful thing for me to think. I just- I can’t seem to help it.” He fell onto the couch, his face in his hands, fisting his hair. “Maybe this was a bad idea. Us. Before I’m over her.”

Her heart jumped violently. She thought she might vomit. “No.” She dropped to her knees in front of him, touching his wrists with her shaking fingertips. “It’s not. Adrien, it’s not.” She cupped his face and lifted it to have him look at her, and a sob ripped from her throat.

He was crying. She’d know he was crying, but to see it…

“It’s okay. Adrien, please-” She took a breath. It was an audible squeak. “Don’t break up with me. Please. It’ll be okay. I promise. Please.”

She hugged him, grabbing onto him desperately, clinging to him. “Adrien.”

He held her back, weakly at first, then squeezing onto her for dear life.

Her sobs were loud and trembling.

His were quiet jerks, and she wondered how long it had been since he’d felt safe enough to cry.


	39. How to Fix This.

Adrien barely looked at Marinette all weekend. And his coldness made it difficult for her to find a way to tell him that she was Ladybug, and that he hadn’t done anything wrong.

Every time she tried, she was slapped with a panic that made it difficult to stand, and impossible to speak. And, when he did look at her, her will crumbled, and she would try to smile like nothing was wrong.

This only seemed to make him feel worse.

“What do I do, Tikki?” Marinette buried her face in her knees. “I keep trying to tell him about me. But I just can’t. I keep thinking about how hurt he’s going to be when he finds out.” She groaned. “And he’ll have every right to hate me.”

“Don’t think like that, Marinette. Adrien could never hate you.”

“I think this really could make him.”

“But Marinette, the same thing happened with Adrien being Chat Noir.”

She shook her head. “It’s not the same. If I’d told him before yesterday, maybe. But now it’s much, much worse.”

The door to her room cracked open, and she scrambled from her bed, throwing herself against the bar of her loft so it jammed into her stomach hard.

It wasn’t Adrien. Of course it wasn’t Adrien. He would never just open her door. He wouldn’t even crack it to call out to her. He wasn’t allowed in here, and he would adhere to that rule even if he were dying.

It was Plagg, just meandering in and about her room.

She let her disappointment show for just a moment, casting her eyes on the ground, before giving him a smile. “Hey, Plagg. Can I help you?”

“Nah. Mister sappy-pants is still pouting. I thought I’d come up here to see if you were being more fun.”

It was like a dull stabbing at that point. She’d just accepted that she was a painful existence to him.

“Marinette isn’t much better right now.”

“Tikki!” She snatched her up, holding her to her chest and turning away from Plagg. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, kid. I already know you’re Ladybug.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” He looked at the stuff on her desk. “I’m a kwami. I knew from the very beginning. We can sense these things. Oh, what’s this?” He sniffed at her diary.

“Hey! Don’t touch that!” She let Tikki go, running to stuff it in it’s case and lock it. “You knew I was Ladybug this whole time?”

“Of course I did. What? Did you really think you were that good at hiding it?”

Ow. That hurt.

“Well, fine then. But no one else knows.”

He shrugged, floating around on his back. “Humans aren’t really all that smart. Never have been. They want to see an infallible hero, so that’s what they see. Anything that doesn’t fit that image just gets discarded. It’s been the same for all the Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s.”

That… made a lot of sense, actually.

“So why haven’t you told Adrien about me?”

“For the same reason red here never told you about him. You didn’t want to know.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. Of course Adrien wanted to know who she was. He’d asked her so many times to tell him. But he’d respected her desire to keep it a secret. He was so perfect and respectful and understanding. And he deserved to know the truth.

“Thanks, Plagg.” She reached out and scratched around his ears the way she did with Adrien.

He melted into her fingers, losing flight for a moment, and falling so she had to catch him.

She laughed. He really was a cat.

He rolled around in her hands. “No one’s done that for me in almost eighty years.” He purred. “I hope he keeps you.”

“Me too.”


	40. Still Friends.

Telling Adrien had to wait. Sabine had found out that Gabriel Agreste had never really pulled him out of school, so he returned with her Monday morning.

Of course, everyone was excited to see him again.

And a few people noticed how they were acting around each other.

Alya asked first. But she couldn’t tell her, not without outing herself and Adrien.

Then it was Nino. Alya dragged him away.

Chloe didn’t even bother asking. She just draped herself over Adrien, flirting like she used to. Though Marinette could see a bit of hesitance that wasn’t there before, and she realised that Chloe was hurt, and she felt awful. Sure, Chloe was a pain, but she really liked Adrien, and heartbreak sucked.

Adrien gently pulled her off him. “I’m sorry, Chlo. I’m with Marinette now. I can’t do these sorts of things with you anymore.”

Marinette almost cried when he looked back at her and smiled. They weren’t broken up. They were still having problems, but they were together.

Nathanael came up to her in class, speaking to her for the first time in a week. Juleka stood on guard a few feet away.

“Marinette?”

She stood up, facing him at an angle. “Yeah?”

“Um.” He faltered. Juleka put a hand on his back. “Is everything okay?”

She opened her mouth to tell him things were fine, they were just under some stress because of Adrien’s father. But, when he locked eyes with her, her voice failed and she just started crying.

He and Juleka ushered her out of the classroom, finding a place out back of the school where no one was around.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“I messed up.” She shook her head, feeling dizzy. “I’ve been keeping a secret from everyone, and I tried to tell Adrien, but I’m so scared. And now he thinks this is all his fault, and it’s not, it’s mine. But I just can’t manage to say it.”

Juleka had begun rubbing circles in her back when Nathanael turned to her.

“Can you give us a moment?”

She looked between him and Marinette. “Sure.”

He watched her round the corner before turning back to Marinette. “Is this about you being Ladybug?”

She froze, too shocked to keep crying. Her chest clenched and her hands shook. “What?”

He blushed, but kept his eyes on her. “I’ve known since the winter ball. You knew so much about her and Chat Noir, stuff even Alya didn’t know. And you looked terrified when I told you about my comic.”

Her mouth was pasty dry. It felt like she had to peel the sides of her throat apart. “Is that why you won’t publish it?”

He nodded, looking down before looking back up at her. Where had this confidence come from? “I couldn’t risk giving away your identity, even with your permission.”

She smiled, her lips quivering. “Thanks, Nathanael.”

He sat down beside her, staring ahead. “So, what happened?”

She took a breath and told him, leaving out only that Chat and Adrien were the same person, saying that it was Adrien that she turned down as Ladybug.

“He’s an idiot if he claims to love both parts of you, but can’t tell that you’re the same person.”

She laughed, the sound wet. “What about you? Do you not like me anymore?”

He flinched. “No, I do. A lot, actually. But seeing you cry like that, I just jumped in full force.” He shrugged, the movement jerky. “I mean what I said before. I want to be your friend, Marinette. That doesn’t come with stipulations or ulterior motives. As long as you’re okay with me liking you, there’s nothing else I’ll ask.”

She leant her head on his shoulder. “That sounds great, actually. I could use a friendship like this.”

He hummed. “Just don’t tell me about your dates with Adrien. That’s a bit too much.”

She laughed, sitting up and covering her mouth. “Deal.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and back to class. You miss enough already as Ladybug, you should show up when you can.”

He helped her up, brushing the dust off her back from where she’d been leaning against the wall, and led her inside with an arm around her shoulder.


	41. Marinette's Secret.

Marinette and Adrien left school together, keeping a six inch distance between them, their arms pulled into themselves.

Adrien watched the ground, swaying while he walked. He leant away from her.

She had to tell him. She had to do it today. She had to do it now.

She stopped.

Adrien slowed before turning around a few feet ahead of her. “Marinette?”

Her heart was beating wildly. It beat so hard it hurt. Her hands shook.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” He stepped toward her, reaching his hand out.

He was so beautiful, even as worried as he was. So kind. So perfect. He deserved to know.

“Adrien-”

“Oh, Adrikins.”

They both looked to Chloe, Marinette seething. She’d finally worked up the courage!

“Hey, Chlo. What’s up?”

She wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck. “I just thought you might want to know about your girlfriend’s secret.”

Marinette sucked in a breath, her eyes widening.

“Her secret?” Adrien laughed, like the idea was absurd.

She put a hand on his arm. “Adrien, can we please talk?”

He looked back at her, his brows knit together.

“Yeah.” Chloe looked at her phone, smiling smugly. “She’s cheating on you.”

They both looked at her, saying “what?” in unison.

Chloe hummed. “I saw her. And you’ll never guess with whom.”

Adrien smirked. He looked at Marinette like there was some sort of inside joke between them. “Who’s she cheating on me with, Chlo?”

She gave him a side eye, not even phased by his amusement. “Nathanael.”

“What?”

Marinette stormed over to her. “What are you saying now, Chloe? This is more unbelievable than any of the other lies you’ve told.”

Chloe made an offended sound. “Lies? Why you-” She stood up straight, looking down her nose at Marinette. “I have proof.”

Both she and Adrien pulled back.

Chloe hummed. “That’s what I thought.”

Marinette balled up her fists. “You’re lying again. There can’t be proof since it never happened.”

“Is that so? Then how do you explain this?” She shoved her phone so close to Marinette’s face that she had to pull back to see it properly.

Adrien leant down to see.

It was Marinette leaning her head on Nathanael’s shoulder, his arm around her.

“This is from this morning.” Marinette looked back at Adrien.

He stared at the phone with lowered brows, his jaw tight.

“It’s not what it looks like. Nathanael’s my friend.”

Adrien looked at her, and she shut her mouth with a click of her jaw. “Mari, were you crying?”

She opened her mouth, but didn’t speak. She wasn’t prepared for that response.

“What do you mean ‘were you crying’?” Chloe shoved her phone in Adrien’s face. “She was cheating on you! With Nathanael of all people!”

Marinette’s neck went hot. She turned on Chloe, glaring. “Nathanael is my friend, and I won’t let you badmouth him. I am not cheating on Adrien, and I’m tired of your underhanded tricks to get him to date you. You throw all of us under the bus to do so. You need to back off!”

“Who’s accusing Marinette of cheating?” Alya walked up beside her, jutting out her hip and crossing her arms. She turned on Chloe. “Oh, it’s you. I should have known.”

Chloe turned on Alya, her face red. “She was cheating. I caught her.”

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. “That’s enough. Marinette isn’t cheating on me, and I like her.” He stepped between her and Marinette, blocking them. “You’re my friend, Chloe, and I love you. But that’s all we’ll ever be. I need you to understand that. Please.”

She stared at him, glaring, her eyes filling with tears., her jaw quivering. She threw him away from her, spinning on her heel. She shrieked as she stormed away.

Alya put her arm on Marinette’s shoulder, leaning into her. “I almost feel bad for her.”

Marinette probably would, too, if she hadn’t just been so awful. As it was, she felt vindicated.

Adrien turned to her, and the feeling settled in her stomach like a pile of rocks.

“Marinette, I think we need to break up.”

She stared at him, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping. Her body was both tense and slack. She felt cold, numb. She was shivering. She shook her head. “No.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette. But I think it’s for the best.”

“But it’s not. It’s not!”

“It is.” Adrien put a hand on her arm. After a moment of hesitation, he squeezed it. “I keep hurting you.”

“No, you don’t understand.”

“I do. And I don’t want to break up, either. But we need to.”

She clenched her jaw. “Please, Adrien, just let me explain.”

He pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tight. He was shaking, too.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” He ran a hand over her hair. “Maybe, when we’ve had some time, we can try again.”

She clung to him, sobbing into his chest. “Please, don’t.”

He kissed the top of her head.

“I have to go.”

He started to release her, but she gripped onto him tight.

“No, please. Just listen to me. Please.” She felt light headed. She could hardly breathe. “I need to tell you.” She gripped his shirt so tightly her fingers burned. “Please, Adrien. Please.” A sob ripped painfully from her and she doubled over.

Adrien gripped her arms until they burned. “I have to go-” His voice caught and he swallowed with a wet sound. “Please, Marinette.”

She looked up at him, her hair dangling firmly in front of her face. “I just-” She took a frantic, high pitched, squeaky breath. “I just need to explain.”

He stood with his back erect, his entire body still, chin up, staring ahead. He was crying, but, if she couldn’t see the tears, she wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Adrien?”

He didn’t react.

She took a breath. “Adrien?”

Nothing.

She curled over again. He didn’t want to listen.

“Marinette!”

Before she could look up, Adrien wrapped his arms around her tight, spinning her around.

She gasped, her tears stilling. A cold sickness washed over her as she felt him change, still in her arms.

Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. She took a shaky breath, her mouth watering, tasting of battery acid.

“Adrien?”

“No.”

A shiver ran through her at his voice. It was deep and gravely. Broken.

She pulled slowly away from him, sliding easily from his grasp. It felt wet, slimy. Her eyes stayed wide open as she saw him.

He looked exactly like himself, except for the paper white skin and black eyes. And, as he stood with immaculate grace, slowly, his eyes on her, she saw what looked like a blood splatter in the shape of a heart on his chest.

“Not Adrien.”

She flinched at his voice. It sounded like thousands of broken glass shards, all scraping against each other. It made her jaw hurt.

“Plagg.” He held up his hand with his ring. “Claws out.”

She surged to her feet, but Marinette wasn’t as fast as Ladybug, and she didn’t know if there was anything she could have done if she was.

He became a white version of himself, in a white suit and a white mask. The scarf she gave him as Chat was white, except the bell, which was black.

That must have been where the akuma was, or else it would have transformed with him.

He locked eyes with her, and she felt like she was staring at nothing.

“It’s Chat Blanc, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I currently have typed up. I have a few more chapters written in my notebook that I'll get to soon.


	42. Heartbreak.

Alya ran forward and caught Marinette as her legs gave out.

Chat Blanc stared down at her, his face, his everything, entirely passive.

“Chat?”

He looked at Alya, lifting his hand, and Marinette’s heart leapt.

She grabbed her friend and threw them both to the ground, just missing his hand. The hair on her arms stood on end. He’d barely missed the back of her neck.

She turned back to him. “Chat, what are you doing?”

“Breaking her heart.”

He said it so matter-of-fact, so emotionless, that she felt a sharp tear in her chest.

Someone saw him and screamed.

He looked up at them.

Marinette didn’t even have time to yell before he had her, his hand on her chest. He didn’t push, he barely touched her, but the scream that ripped from her was so thick it knocked the wind from Marinette and Alya.

Chat Blanc stood with the same liquid grace and walked toward a crowd of people.

Marinette shot to her feet, but Alya held her back.

“What are you doing?”

She turned around, pulling against her. “I have to help him.”

“Are you crazy? You saw what he can do. You- you felt it.”

They both looked to the girl, who laid on the ground, her body limp, eyes red, tears rolling down her face.

“Alya, I have to.” She tried to pull free again.

“No way.” Alya’s arm around her waist tightened.

“Alya, please.”

“He’ll break your heart.”

“It’s already broken!”

Alya froze, and Marinette pulled out of her gasp.

“My heart’s already broken. He can’t make it worse. But I can make his better. But I have to go now, before anyone else gets hurt.”

Alya’s hand closed around hers.

Her jaw locked. “Please.”

Another person screamed, and they were knocked off balance by the sound.

Alya looked to the crowd running away from Chat Blanc. She took a deep breath.

Marinette took her hands in her own, holding them to her chest. “Please, trust me. I can do this, but I have to go. Now.”

Alya looked back to her, biting her lip. When another person screamed, she closed her eyes tight and nodded. “Okay. But you have to come back safe. Promise me.”

Marinette nodded. “I promise.”

Alya held out her pinky.

Marinette locked hers around it.

Alya kissed her cheek. “Okay, go, before I change my mind.”

Marinette squeezed her hands. “Get somewhere safe.”

The two of them ran in opposite directions, Alya to home, Marinette to Chat Blanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really iffy about this chapter, but it was necessary. Sorry if it's not up to snuff with the rest of them. It's not just you.


	43. The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone asking when the next update will be: I have no idea.

"Chat!"

He looked to Marinette, his hand connecting with another person's chest.

The scream had her crying again.

She ran, hoping he would give into the chase.

She wouldn't get far with his speed. She had to find somewhere secluded fast.

She looked around, seeing an alley, and turned into it.

She ran into the gate at the end, her fingers slipping into the holes. Her chest heaved. She couldn't get enough air, her gaps audible. This wasn't good. She couldn't speak.

Chat grabbed her wrists, yanking her back, making her scream. He turned her around, holding her up so her feet were dangling.

She struggled to catch her breath, his eyes making her heart beat wildly. This would be easier if she could see anything in them. Even pain would be better than this emptiness.

"Sweet Marinette."

She tried not to flinch at his voice. Her stomach churned.

"Always so brave and selfless, throwing yourself into danger to save everyone else. Who wouldn't love you?"

She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her sob.

"So beautiful." He ran a claw down her cheek. "So kind." He did the same with her other.

She whimpered, struggling against him.

Chat Blanc's grip tightened. "I would do anything to keep you safe. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know."

She searched his face for anything, any sign of an emotion.

"You're better than I am. Your kinder, braver, more selfless. I've been running away, trying to save myself from getting hurt. And I hurt you with my selfishness. I am so, so sorry, Adrien."

There was nothing in response.

"Tikki." Marinette looked to her. "Spots on."

As soon as she was transformed, she looked back to Chat Blanc.

There it was. It was small, but he felt something.

"You're-"

She nodded. "I'm Ladybug."

He dropped her, stumbling back.

"Adrien?" She reached for him.

"Get away from me!"

She dropped to her knees, covering her ears, gritting her teeth.

"You were mocking me."

"No." She scrambled back to her feet.

"You- you let me think I was in love with two different people."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you enjoy my suffering?"

"No! Of course not. Adrien, I-"

"I'm not Adrien!"

She stumbled back against the gate.

"Adrien is gone. I'm Chat Blanc now. And I will make sure everyone in Paris feels the same heartbreak I do."

He looked her over and she was sure he would start with her. And she would have to defend herself against him. But he ran off, leaving her weak and shaking against the gate.

"Tikki, what do I do?"

She received no answer. She was on her own.


	44. Can't Win.

"Chat! Please stop!"

He didn't even look to see what Ladybug was doing. He just attacked person after person, so there was barely a few seconds between screams.

Ladybug could hardly stand. Every scream was like a person shoving their hand directly through her ribcage.

"Chat, you're hurting them!"

He looked at her then, holding her eyes, and her heart leapt, swelling until it hurt. Maybe she could still reach him.

Then he put his hand on the man in his grasps chest, holding her eyes with his empty ones, starting at her as the victims scream echoed off the buildings surrounding them, coming back at her from every angle.

She reached, stumbling forward, her hand clasped over her mouth. She spit, breathing heavy, and swallowed several times to rid herself of the metallic, rotting taste.

When she looked up, he was gone, and she was surrounded by tens of broken, crying victims.

She could feel their pain, crawling up her legs, and settling into her heart. She's caused this pain. Inadvertently, yes, but she had, by keeping secrets she knew others needed to know.

She couldn't change the past, but she could save Adrien and set things right. He might hate her, but she had to take that risk.

She heard another scream that sent a convulsion through her, and she charged toward it.

She tried to jump Chat Blanc from behind, but he caught her, swinging his baton into her ribs, hard.

She heard a crack. Apparently super strength trumped her invulnerability.

She hit the ground, rolling like a ragdoll.

She struggled to her feet as another victim screamed, coughing, flinching at the sharp pain she felt.

She took her yoyo from her hip, but Chat Blanc stomped on her hand, kicking it away when she dropped it.

She climbed to her feet with difficulty.

He backhanded her, his ring cutting into the outside of her cheek, and her teeth cutting the inside.

She stumbled backwards, but stayed standing.

When he swung again, she caught his wrist, twisting, and tossed him over her shoulder.

She straddled his waist, out of kicking range, and held his hands to the ground by his wrists.

"Chat, please. Stop this. I can't beat you without your help."

He went slack for a moment, staring up at her, his eyes wide. But still empty.

Then he shoved her off him, kicking her back, his boot connecting with her broken rib, sending an explosion through her.

She doubled over, blood running over her lips and down her chin. She took a breath and spit out the pool at the base of her tongue.

She barely managed to scramble to her yoyo when he shoved her into a wall, the bricks at her back crumbling. He held her there with his forearm at her clavicle.

She gasped for air, long and hard and desperate.

His other hand caught her wrist as she lifted her yoyo, taking it from her and throwing it aside.

She watched it fly away, into the river with a deafening "plop", crying out.

She had no weapon and a broken rib, and Chat Blanc was going all out against her. And now she couldn't even use a lucky charm.

Chat Blanc put a finger to her chin, turning her head. "I can hear Hawkmoth in my head, shouting at me to take your miraculous." He hummed, leaning closer to her face. "I wonder if I should."

"Please, don't."

He touched her ear, his claw brushing the edge of her jaw, sending a prickle flaring into her teeth and down her neck.

She wrapped one of her legs around one of his, then put her other foot to his other knee, kicking it out, pulling the first toward her.

He fell at an angle, dropping her.

She crawled away from him, kicking him in the face when he grabbed her ankle. She scurried to her feet. When she heard him do the same, her heart pounded and she surged forward on instinct, rushing in front of a car that slammed into Chat Blanc right behind her.

She couldn't stop. She couldn't keep fighting him. She would lose. Then no one could save Adrien.

She leapt over the railing on the bridge into the water, after her yoyo.


	45. Drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never drowned.

The water was freezing, and it burned. Pieces of ice rammed into Ladybug as the current dragged her away. She wanted to gasp for air, her lungs burning, but she held back.

She had to break the surface, but she couldn’t seem to get closer. She was sinking.

Something wrapped around her foot, and she panicked, gasping, sucking in water. She reached down to untangle herself before she drowned. She forced her eyes open and saw her yoyo through green polluted water.

She untangled her foot and flung the yoyo to the surface, hoping it would catch something, anything, and she could pull herself free.

She thought she’d failed when the string went slack, and the realisation that she was going to die was almost calming. She sucked in another breath of water, her chest and throat on fire.

Then, someone began to pull, just as her limbs started to stiffen. She twisted the string around her wrist, and felt the pull, barely, just as she lost consciousness.


	46. Saved.

Ladybug felt a sudden jilt, and she flung her hands out, flailing, trying to get to the shore. Everything burned, and her body was numb, the sides of her vision black, tunneling. She wanted to breathe, but her jaw clenched, her lips pressed together firmly.

“Marinette- Marinette, stop! You’re safe! Marinette!”

Safe? Her entire body was stiff, but she looked around, her eyes wide. Slowly, she began to see her surroundings. A road, grass, the river far to her left.

“Marinette, you have to breathe!”

Fingers pried her mouth open, and she automatically took a deep breath. It felt like someone had forced a torch down her throat, and she rolled onto her side, coughing, which only made it worse.

Someone rubbed circles in her back. It helped.

She laid on her side, taking deep, frantic, agonizing breaths.

She wasn’t sure how long she was like that. When she sat up, pushing herself with strained, shaking arms, she saw a disheveled, soaking wet Gabriel Agreste sitting with her.

“I-” She had another coughing fit, curling forward.

“Don’t speak. You almost died.”

She stayed curled up, saliva dripping from her lips, but she didn’t care. Everything seemed like a blur. She’d been with Adrien, then he’d become akumatized, and now he was Chat Blanc. They fought. She touched her cheek and hissed.

“Come with me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You are in need of medical attention.”

Miss…? A surge of panic ripped through her and she shoved him away. She touched her ears. Her miraculous was still there. She heaved, looking up at him.

Gabriel Agreste was staring at her. “Are you quite finished now? May we go?”

She swallowed, wincing, and nodded.

“Good.” He slipped an arm around the back of her chest, lifting her up.

He helped her into his limo, laying her gently across the seat, and buckling her in. She thought that, maybe, this was how he used to be with Adrien.

When the limo started to move she sat up, throwing herself against the door. “I can’t go to a hospital.” They would call her parents. What would she tell them? And they would want her to sit through numerous tests and checkups and ask questions. And she had to save Adrien now. She struggled to open the door, but it was locked.

“I am fully aware, Miss Dupain-Cheng. That’s why we’re going to my house."


	47. Understanding.

Marinette started laughing while Nathalie checked her ribs, making Gabriel Agreste raise a brow. “It’s a little funny. A part of me thought you might be Hawkmoth.”

“I might be whom?”

She flinched when Nathalie touched a bruise. “The man making these Akuma.”

“You think I’m the one doing this?” He didn’t seem surprised by her confession, but she could be misreading him.

“I did. But you could have just taken my miraculous and left me by the river. But you didn’t. Instead you’re helping me.”

Gabriel Agreste stood and walked the length of the room. He paused at a window, staring out of it. “You saved my life, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I assume on multiple occasions.” He looked back to her briefly before turning back to the window. “I am not a likeable person. I have made many enemies. I can, therefore, understand why you thought I was your villain.”

Marinette chewed on the inside of her lip. “I think I wanted you to be. After you wouldn’t listen to us about Adrien, I was really angry.”

Nathalie took her chin, turning her face, and applying some antiseptic to her cheek, making her hiss and clench her jaw.

“So I shoved you into this box, using you as the villain for my other life, too. It was easier for me that way. It gave me another reason to hate you.”

Nathalie put a bandage over her cut, and placed her tea in her hands before leaving to put away the first aid kit.

Marinette took a sip, flinching as the cut inside her mouth stung. She put the cup down gently, looking back to Gabriel Agreste, who’d turned back and was now watching her with a contemplative expression.

“But you’re not pure evil. You’re just human, flawed and broken and hurt like the rest of us.”

Gabriel Agreste smiled at her, and she felt stunned. “I like you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Even after you confronted me, furious as I was. You have a strong sense of morality and determination. You make the people around you stronger.” He walked to a desk against the wall and picked up a picture, smiling at it. “I was being honest when I said you remind me of myself.”

He walked over to her, holding the picture out for her.

She took it, running her fingers over the figures. “You look so happy.”

“I was. Adrien was three in this picture. It was right before I became a well known designer. And began neglecting my family.”

She handed it back to him, feeling a little sick.

He stared at it, his brows knit. “When my wife left us, I was so disconnected from him, I couldn’t tell you what colour his eyes are. I had no idea how to be a father.” He walked slowly back to the desk and placed the photo back where it was, very gently. “I did my best, made the decisions I thought were best for him. But I’ve had a lot of time lately to think, and I realise I’ve been wrong this entire time.”

He leant on the desk, his back to Marinette. His shoulders were tense, his head hung low. “I fear it’s too late now to make amends.”

“It’s not.”

Gabriel Agreste turned to her, genuine shock on his face.

“Adrien is the kindest person I’ve ever met. If you just explain how you feel, I know he’ll understand. He loves you.”

His smile was faint, and she didn’t think he believed her.

“Perhaps I was wrong about you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Perhaps you do have the strength to make it through this world without losing your compassion.”

“Thank you.”

Marinette wasn’t sure if this was really happening. She stood up and went to his side, the world moving a fraction of a second too slow. Her neck felt heavy. She looked at the picture again. It looked worn, like it was handled frequently, this once happy family, the glass faded around the edges. The rest of the objects in the room were in pristine condition, just decoration. She smiled.

A thought occurred to her. She turned back to Gabriel Agreste. “You said you saved my life to pay back your debt. But, then, why did you bring me back here? Why not just leave me when you knew I’d live?”

“To repay a debt before it’s owed.”

Marinette’s chest ached. He was back to the Gabriel Agreste he was before.

“What debt?”

He took her face in his hands, leaning into her, holding her eyes with his, looking desperate. His hands shook.

Marinette was frightened.

“Save my son.”


	48. Showdown.

Ladybug found Chat Blanc almost immediately, following the trail of bodies. She kept her eye out for anyone she knew. She saw Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Juleka, and Rose. But no Alya. No Alya.

She heard a scream and doubled her efforts.

She heard a panicked yell, one she recognised.

She turned the corner to see Chat Blanc’s hand around Nathanael’s throat.

“Put him down, Chat!”

They both looked at her. Nathanael smiled.

“I said, put him down.”

Chat Blanc cocked his head. “Do you feel protective of this boy, Ladybug?”

She gripped her fists. Don’t react. Don’t react. “I won’t ask you again.”

“You seem angry. Do you have any special attachments to him?” His hand tightened around Nathanael’s neck, making him choke.

Ladybug flung her yoyo at him, aiming for his head.

He caught it, yanking her toward him.

She flew, tucking and rolling. She grit her teeth at the strain on her ribs.

“You’re still hurt.” Chat Blanc threw Nathanael without touching him.

Ladybug locked eyes with Nathanael while he gasped for air, his hand hovering over his throat. He nodded and ran off.

She let out a breath, relieved to be helping someone smart.

Chat Blanc grabbed one of her pigtails, lifting her to her feet. She thought it might be a good idea to start doing her hair in a coronet braid when she needed to fight.

She grabbed Chat Blanc’s arm and used it to hoist her legs up and around his neck, hooking her ankles together, and twisting her body, offsetting him and sending him sprawling.

He let her go, and she rolled away, getting to her feet.

She crawled on his back, his hands pinned to the ground by her calves. She had her hands on his scarf before he used his weight to propel her backwards.

It must have been the akuma amplifying his Chat powers. They should be on par with each other, but he was beating her every step of the way.

“Face it, Ladybug. Like this I’m better than you.”

She rolled backwards, using the motion to get back to her feet.

“As Chat Noir I could never match up.” He pulled his baton out as he advanced on her. “Always following your orders, desperate to prove myself to you.”

He stabbed the baton at her chest, and she had to fall back into a bridge to avoid it, flipping backwards again.

“I was pitiful, worthless, less.” She swing the baton and she jumped back. “But not anymore. Now I’m stronger.” He swept her feet out from under her.

She landed on her back, hard.

Chat Blanc lifted his baton into the air. “More powerful.” He swung it down, smashing the concrete between Ladybug’s legs into bits. He locked eyes with her.

She froze, her blood rushing in her ears.

“Ruthless.”

He reached for her chest and her heart skipped. But he just grabbed the front of her suit, lifting her off her feet.

“I could kill you right now.”

She tried to kick him, but he used his other hand to block her. “Then why don’t you? Why haven’t you broken me like you have everyone else?”

He lifted her higher. “Because I want to make you suffer. I want to slowly crush you by ruining everyone you love. I want to make you look at their dead faces. I want to break you apart piece by piece.”

“I don’t think so.” She continued to struggle against him, to no avail. He countered her every move. “I think you still love me, and you can’t bear to do anything that can’t be fixed.”

His hand tightened around her suit, pulling it so the sleeves and neck dug into her skin.

“I think you’re still Adrien in there, begging me to save you.”

“Adrien is dead.”

Ladybug knew it wasn’t true, but hearing it still sent a rush of adrenaline through her. She took a breath to calm herself. Don’t react. Don’t react.

“He’s not. I can still see him in your eyes, begging me to stop you before you hurt anyone else.”

He slammed her body into the ground, and she couldn’t tell if the crack she heard was the concrete, or her.

She gasped for air loudly, unable to catch her breath, the attempts ripping at her back and chest. She worried for a moment that she’d punctured a rib. She burned, pain flaring through her with every heartbeat. She fumbled her hands at his arm as he steadily applied pressure to her chest. She couldn’t hear him. Her ears were ringing.

This wasn’t working. She had to think of something fast. Think, Ladybug, think!

She reached toward his face, the corners of her vision going black.

He jumped, leaning away from her hand.

She gently touched his cheek and smiled, her hands weak.

He slowly released her.

Nathanael came from the side and tackled him, catching them both by surprise.

Ladybug wanted to scream, but she still couldn’t breathe. She turned over, wheezing and coughing.

“You worthless trash!”

Ladybug looked up to see Chat Blanc shove his hand into Nathanael’s chest so hard it thrust him back several feet.

“No!”

He screamed as he flew, hitting the ground and rolling until he hit the side of a building, falling limp.

Ladybug crawled over to him, pulling his head tentatively to her lap, careful not to jostle him too much. She leant over him, listening for his breath. Her fingers weren’t sensitive enough to feel a pulse.

She could hear it! It was faint but he was breathing. She curled around him, allowing herself a sob before placing him gently back down.

She got to her feet, wiping her tears away. She glared at Chat Blanc, every bit of her body burning white hot, rage pulsing through her. She could feel it spark in her fingertips.

How dare he. How dare Hawkmoth use people like this. How dare he pervert Adrien, who only wanted his freedom and to be loved for who he was. How dare he use him to hurt people, to hurt Nathanael.

She was going to stop Chat Blanc, to save Adrien, fix this, and save Nathanel. Then she was going to figure out who Hawkmoth was and stop him.

She had to do it fast, though. Nathanael wouldn’t last much longer, and there was no time to call an ambulance, assuming there was anyone left to drive it.

She tossed her yoyo in the air. “Lucky charm!”

A flag on a pole fell into her hands, catching her off guard.

Chat Blanc laughed, his glass shard voice scraping at her insides, making her shiver, and pulling her from her stupor. “Are you going to wave it? Has even your kwami given up on you?”

“Tikki, can’t you give me something simple for once? I don’t have time for this.”

She looked around. She saw a car, a street light, and Chat Blanc’s baton, her mind connecting the dots.

“Got it.” She took off toward the car, Chat Blanc following after her. She dropped to her knees mid run and slid under it.

On the other side, she jumped backwards to hide behind a wheel, and ripped the fabric of the flag off the pole.

Chat Blanc leapt on top of the car.

She spun around, swinging the pole at him, which he blocked with his baton, making it snap in half, and part of it went flying.

She backed slowly toward the streetlight, breathing heavy. She was exhausted, every breath burning like acid, sweat dripping off her chin and running down her neck.

“Was that all you got? You look ready to drop.”

And he was barely flushed. He’d always had more stamina than her. If this didn’t work, she would lose.

“You’re right, Chat. You are stronger than me, faster than me, more powerful than me. But there’s one thing you’ve forgotten.”

“And what’s that?” He sounded almost amused.

She smirked. “I’m smarter than you.”

She threw her yoyo over the part of the light that held the bulb.

He charged her, taking the bait.

She jumped, spreading her legs out to clear him, giving his head just enough of a nudge so that he couldn’t stop.

His head slammed into the pole, stunning him for a moment.

She wrapped the flag around his head and the poll, using her yoyo to trap his body.

She reached forward and tore the scarf from his neck.

The akuma moth left it, trying desperately to get away.

Her arms shook so bad it almost did, but she managed to capture it.

Her legs nearly gave out on her as she untied Adrien, tossing her flag in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The world changed back to normal, including Adrien, who sat up, rubbing his head.

She looked to Nathanael, ready to panic, but when he sat up, looking over at her, she smiled, a cold relief washing over her. “Oh, good.”

She crumpled to the ground like a Jenga tower.

“Ladybug.” Adrien went to his knees at her side. He lifted her into his arms, jostling her, making her groan.

“Sorry. Sorry.” He cradled her gently. “Are you okay?”

She smiled up at him. She’d never seen anything so beautiful as him, disheveled, worried, the evening sky behind him.

“Adrien.” She reached up and touched his face, making him jump. “I’m sorry for keeping this a secret. I should have told you before, when I found out about you.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice squeaked.

“I love you.”

His eyes widened, his mouth opening. “I- M-Marinette?”

She laughed, which turned into a cough, and a groan.

Her body flashed, and she felt Tikki leave her, turning her back into Marinette.

Adrien reeled back, gaping at her.

“I’m sorry.” She began to cry again, the tears coming from a much deeper place this time, from somewhere inside her bones. “I wanted to tell you. I tried to. But I was so scared. I was scared of hurting you. But I was more scared you’d be angry with me, and hate me. I was so selfish, and I made you suffer. I’m so sorry Adrien.”

He held her to him, his body stiff.

“I love you, Adrien. I’m so, so sorry.”

“We’ll talk about this later. Right now we need to get you to a hospital.”

He lifted her, holding her to his chest, and she was surprised at his strength.

She looked around for Nathanael, but he was already gone.

She wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck, not even having the strength to argue that she could walk on her own.

She was out before they even turned the corner.


	49. You Are Loved.

Adrien told the doctors that Marinette had got caught up in a fight trying to help someone else, and one of the nurses was friends with her mum, so she believed it, knowing Marinette.

He clung to her hand as much as they would let him, only letting go voluntarily when her parents showed up, grabbing her and holding her close so her wounds ripped at her.

He moved back, pulling his arms into himself, trying to disappear, until Sabine turned her attention to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank god you’re okay.” She pulled back, taking his face in her hands. “Are you hurt?” She twisted his face, examining him.

“No. I’m fine.”

She sighed, smiling up at him, her eyes watering. “Good. That’s good.”

Tom put a hand on her shoulder, stepping past her, and engulfing Adrien into a hug of his own, lifting him off his feet.

When Tom let him go, he looked stunned, staring at nothing, lips parted.

Tom smiled at him, and he began to cry.


	50. We Need to Talk.

The hospital wanted to keep Marinette overnight, and Adrien insisted on staying. Eventually the staff conceded, once they found out his last name.

“They love you, you know.”

Adrien looked away from the window for the first time that evening. “Who does?”

“My parents. They love you.” She took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “No matter what happens between us-” Her throat swelled. She had to swallow several times to open it back up. “That won’t change. So you don’t have to worry.”

“Marinette.”

She shook her head, wiping away her tears, and smiling at him. “It’s okay. I messed up really bad. I understand that. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay or you’ll lose them. It won’t happen.”

Adrien stood over her, putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “I’m not mad, Marinette.”

Her tears stopped as she stared into his eyes. “You’re not?” The words came out as a breath.

“No. Not anymore, anyway. I mean, I was for a while. I couldn’t figure out why you didn’t tell me right away. But I can see how torn up you are about it. I just-” His fingers curled against her cheek. “I keep hurting you.”

“No.” She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “I keep hurting myself.” She sighed, holding his hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. “I knew I should have told you, but I didn’t, for my own selfish reasons. And it hurt you.” She shook her head against his hand. “You’ve been nothing but trusting and wonderful and kind. And I betrayed you.”

“I always thought that Ladybug would save me.”

She looked up at him.

He pulled her hand to his chest, running his fingers along her palm, tracing the lines. “So I tried to be worthy of her. Tried to be someone who could help her, even if I wasn’t as good as her.”

He crawled into the bed beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders, taking her hand in both of his, slowly massaging it. “I idolized her. She was like a shining light in my dark, shadowy world. Some sort of unattainable god.” He pulled her fingers to his lips, slowly kissing every one. “I understand why you felt like you couldn’t tell me. I adored you, fawned over you.

“But Marinette, you’re real.” He ran his fingers up and down her arm, making her skin tingle. “You’re klutzy, and you try too hard, and you get angry, and hold grudges.”

“Do you have a point, kitty?”

He turned his face so his lips brushed her temple, and he smiled. “I love Ladybug, but I love Marinette, too.” He kissed her. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re different people, or the same person. This just means I can kiss you while we’re out patrolling or after a battle.”

She hugged his arm to her lips, her eyes shut tight, her body jumping with every hiccup while she tried not to completely lose herself to her sobs.

Adrien just waited patiently for her to calm down, running his fingers through her hair, and giving her little kisses whenever he felt like it.

“So.” Marinette swallowed away her tears with a wet, bubbly sound. “Are we still breaking up?”

“Not if we both promise to be entirely honest with each other from now on.” He spoke into her skin.

She nodded. “I promise.”

“Good.”

She felt him frown and turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to ask.” He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, staring at it. “Do you like Nathanael?”

She took her hand from him, turning so she faced him. Then she took his face in both hands, slowly running her fingers back through his hair. “I like Adrien Agreste, and I like Chat Noir. Everyone else is a friend.”

He let his eyes close, moving into her touch, a quiet purr coming from deep in his throat, making her sigh.

“Go to sleep, Princess.” He slowly lowered her into the bed, pulling the blanket over them. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

She snuggled into his chest, her head on his arm, taking a deep breath of him.

His chest moved against her as he did the same.

“I love you, kitty.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too, Marinette.”

She drifted off to the feeling of his fingers tracing circles into the dip of her waist.


	51. Interview.

Ladybug gave the exclusive interview on the fight to Alya, knowing that the Ladyblog would be the fastest way to get the information out. It was shocking to think how popular it was sometimes.

Alya placed her camera on the table, pointing it at her, and sat down.

Ladybug felt the familiar prickle on the back of her neck that she felt every time she wound up on camera. Realistically, she knew she wouldn't be found out, but that worry still lingered.

“So, Ladybug. I think we’re all wondering what happened out there.”

Ladybug tried to give as much information as she could without outing herself as Marinette, including drowning, and “a civilian” nearly dying. She left out Gabriel Agreste saving her, obviously.

“Now, I already know the answer, but I have to ask: Who was the person possessed by the akuma?”

Ladybug bit her lip, planning out her words carefully. “I think it’s best we don’t reveal any information on this topic.” She spoke slowly to make sure she didn’t flub her words or say anything careless. “People are possessed in moments of weakness, and their emotions are perverted. Their kindness can be twisted and turned into something cruel. In fact, the best people are often turned into the worst akuma victims. And I would hate it if anyone were to be negatively affected for something they were unable to control.”

Alya squirmed in her chair. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Ladybug shook her head. “You’re a reporter. It’s your job. I expect these kinds of questions.”

Alya asked her a few more, including why Adrien was akumatized, how hurt everyone was, and what her next step was.

“I intend to find the person responsible for these attacks and bring him to justice.”

Alya seemed satisfied, thanked her, and packed up her stuff.

Nino peaked his head in, catching Ladybug’s eye. “Are you two finished?”

“Sorry, Ladybug. This is my boyfriend, Nino.”

She shook his hand, giving him a smile. “It’s nice to formally meet you.”

“Same, dude.” He fixed his hat and put his hands on his hips. “So who was that Chat Noir poser? Dude has a lot of nerve taking one of our heroes images and distorting it for evil.”

Ladybug wanted to laugh, relief bubbling up inside of her. She held it in, but broke out in a grin, her cheeks pink.

Plagg was right. It seemed so obvious to her, but maybe if she hadn’t known from the beginning, she wouldn’t believe it either. After all, the Chat everyone knew was goofy and fun and kind to everyone. He sat and talked with kids. He would never do anything bad.

And he never would, not really.

Alya and Nino said their goodbye’s, and Ladybug began to do the same before switching directions. “Wait.”

They stopped mid-turn and looked back to her.

“I have one more thing to say.”

Alya reached into her bag to pull out her camera, but Ladybug stopped her with a hand on her arm, shaking her head.”

“This is off the record.”

Alya looked to Nino before turning back to her. “All right.”

She motioned to the chairs. “Have a seat.”

Nino shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. “Should I leave?”

“No. I want you to hear this, too.”

He raised a brow but took the seat she’d occupied.

The two of them watched her expectantly while she picked at her pinky nail.

She’d spoken without thinking, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She’d seen very clearly what secrets did, and she didn’t want to make that mistake again. Still, that did very little to calm her frantic heart or keep her hands from tingling.

She just had to take the plunge.

What an unfortunate choice of words.

With a sudden rush she let Tikki go, transforming back into Marinette.

She held her hands out to catch Tikki and smiled sheepishly at them.

They both stared at her with wide, stupefied eyes, and their jaws on the floor.

Then Alya jumped to her feet, pointed at Marinette, and screamed, “I knew it!”

“You- What?”

“I knew it! I so knew it!” She was vibrating, jumping up and down.

“What? No you didn’t.”

“I so did. I absolutely did.”

Marinette felt a little offended. “How?”

“You’re my best friend. Of course I knew it.”

Marinette held Tikki to her chest, hunching her shoulders forward, turning slightly away from Alya. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alya put a hand on her waist, flipping her other one out to the side. “You wanted to keep it a secret. Plus, I had no proof. Still.” She put her hand down, smiling at Marinette. “I’m glad you told me. Took you long enough.”

Marinette tried to fight her tears, biting the inside of her hurt cheek, but she cried anyway, tucking her chin into her chest.

Alya gave her an, “aww,” that was half-giggle and pulled her into a hug, careful not to squish Tikki.

Nino waited until she was finished before interrupting. “So, what’s that?”

“Oh.” Marinette stepped back, but not out of Alya’s grasp. “This is Tikki.”

They all looked at her as she flew up, doing a little flip to show off. “I’m Ladybug’s kwami.” She gave Nino a bow.

Nino shook her little hand with two fingers. “Nice to meet you, dude. Uh, what’s a kwami?”

“I help give Ladybug her powers.”

Alya leant down to look at her, leaning this way and that to see her from every angle. “So you’re really important, huh?”

“Tikki’s absolutely vital to me. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

She smiled at Marinette.

Alya stood up straight. “Well, I look forward to getting to know you in the future, and to asking you about past Ladybug’s.” She gave Tikki a wink.

Tikki laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“What?” Marinette leant into Alya. “How did you know there were past Ladybug’s?”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Well, since I know you’re not five-thousand-years-old, it seemed pretty obvious.”

Marinette leant her head on Alya’s shoulder, her arms hanging limply, all the tension leaving her body, giggling helplessly. “I love you.”

Alya kissed the top of her head. “I love you, too. Now, let’s get you home before you collapse.” She linked her arm around Marinette’s and led her to the door.

“Wait.” Marinette stopped. “You won’t…”

Alya smiled. “I won’t out you. I know how dangerous that could be. Don’t worry.”

Marinette hugged her arm. “Thanks, Alya.”

She hummed. “Of course. Now, come on. It’s getting late, and your boyfriend’s waiting for you outside.”

“Wait.” Nino followed close behind them. “Does that mean…?”

Chat grinned as they came out of the room, his expression stiffening and looking unnatural when he saw Marinette instead of Ladybug.

Nino pointed at him. “Chat Noir is Adrien?”

The two girls burst into laughter, leaning on each other for support, slowly falling to the floor.

Chat crossed his arms, smiling down at them, and shaking his head. “I guess the Chat’s out of the bag.”

This only made them laugh harder.


	52. After Effects.

Marinette and Adrien watched a little kid run by in a homemade Chat Noir costume, his tail dragging behind him.

Little boys had always loved Chat, but his popularity was booming ever since the Chat Blanc incident. Everyone was jumping to his defense.

Marinette loved that he was getting so much support, but Adrien squeezed her hand and looked to the ground.

She leant into him, running her other hand up and down his arm. “They love you.”

“But I did such awful things. I hurt people.”

“No, you didn’t. Anymore than Alya or Nino or Nathanael, or anyone else did. It was the akuma possessing you. It was Hawkmoth.”

“Still, they should know it was me.”

“No. These kids look up to you. You’re their hero. If they knew you’d been possessed, they’d get scared. They need to think you’re infallible so they can feel safe.”

He bit his lip, jutting out his jaw.

Marinette put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “You’ve done nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Nothing.”

He nodded, but he didn’t look at her.

“Hey.” She pulled him to a stop, stepping into him, leaning her hips into him, trying to look into his eyes. “You are a good person who was manipulated into doing something terrible by a bad man.”

He sighed, dropping his forehead onto hers. “I should still be held accountable for my actions.”

She huffed. “Fine. Then be extra good until you feel better.”

He looked at her, finally.

“Look, Adrien. You know I don’t think you did anything wrong. And I’ll tell you so each and every time you start to beat yourself up.” She ran her thumb lightly over his bottom lip. “I won’t stop telling you how wonderful you are until you believe me. Got it, mister?” She poked his chest, giving him a glare.

He smiled. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do.”

He laughed. “Are you ever going to tell me any different?”

She hummed. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh? So there’s wiggle room?”

“Not unless you become a lazy good-for-nothing. But I don’t think you have that in you.”

“Give me ten years.”

“Adrien Agreste, there are some things even you can’t do.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Don’t even try, kitty. You won’t win.”

“What do you wanna bet?”

“How about, if I lose, we’ll get a cat.”

“And if I lose,” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ll ask you to marry me.”

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes wide, her mouth a small “o”.

“Princess?”

She started to giggle incessantly, leaning back, trying to get out of his grasp, red down to her chest.

Adrien held onto her, laughing a little himself.

He kissed her, leaning her back, cutting her giggle off, and making her legs weak.

She felt his finger tracing swirls into the small of her back. Her heart beat into his chest, even and quick, clashing with his staccato rhythm. Her hands gripped his arms so tightly she could feel his pulse in them. Could he feel her, too?

He smiled into her lips, his eyelashes fluttering on her cheek.

She pulled back first, somehow. “Adrien.” She cleared her throat to rid herself of the husky quality that was left behind from their kiss, and she knew, though her eyes were still closed, she knew that he was smirking at that. “We have somewhere to be.”

He groaned loudly, leaning his head on her chest.

She pat his hair. “You have to be more clever than that to distract me.”

“It was working for a while.”

She laughed. “Okay, I’ll admit that.”

He pulled up, pouting at her. “Do we have to?”

She smirked. “You’re the one who said you were ready.”

“I’m not anymore.”

She cupped his face in her hands. “Too bad.”

He turned away from her, crossing his arms, and tucking his chin into his chest.

“Come on, Chat Moue.”

He let her drag him. “You’re mean.”

“I know.”

“Pretty sure this counts as animal cruelty.”

“It doesn’t.”

“I’m sick.” He gave a pitiful cough.

“And a horrible actor.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“We all have to do things we don’t want to do sometimes. It’s called growing up.”

He whined pathetically.

“How about we make a deal. You do this, and I’ll give you extra treats with your lunch for a week.”

He gave a long hum, really thinking about it. “You’re gonna make me do it anyway.”

“Yep. I just want you to stop whining.”

He huffed. “Fine. You win.”

“Good.” She squeezed his hand. “You’re learning.”

Which was good, because they’d arrived at their destination.

Adrien stiffened, standing straight as a board as he looked up at his house.


	53. Reunion.

Marinette rung the doorbell, doing her best not to pull her hand free from Adrien’s vice grip.

Nathalie’s voice came through the loudspeaker, the camera coming out to point at her, making her jump, though she knew it was coming. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

There was a buzz and the gate opened.

Adrien looked from the gate to her. “How did you do that?”

She smirked. “A girl has her ways.” She pulled him through, practically dragging him behind her.

It was a long walk, as usual, to the front door, giving Adrien plenty of time to build up a sense of dread at the meeting. When Marinette looked back at him because he was squeezing her hand hard enough to crack two of her knuckles, his face was pasty white and his forehead was covered in little beads of sweat. She didn’t think he was breathing, either.

She stepped into him, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her other hand into the crook of his elbow. “It’ll be fine.”

She heard him swallow. “I always believed my father loved me, no matter what happened. Keeping me in the house, deciding who I could be friends with. Even when he was wrong, I never doubted that. But when he yelled at me to get out…”

Marinette kissed his shoulder and rubbed his arm. “He does. I know he does. After all, who wouldn’t love you?”

His lip twitched at the corner. “Thanks, Marinette.” He cupped her hand so it rested between both of his. “I wouldn’t be standing here without you. I don’t know where I’d be right now, actually.”

She rested her lips on his shoulder. “I love you, Adrien Agreste. You will be just fine.”

Adrien nodded, the movement stiff, like her old Barbie. “All right. I’m ready.”

He didn’t look ready, but Marinette knew if she gave him more time, he’d get scared and back out, and it had already taken a week to convince him to come down here in the first place.

She opened the door and led him inside.

They waited inside the foyer for a minute before Nathalie came down the steps, her nose in her tablet, doing some extra work. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, Miss Dupain-Cheng. How can I help you today?”

She looked up when she tripped on one of the last few steps, catching herself on the railing. “Excuse me. We’re very behind at the moment, and we can’t-” She froze, staring at Adrien.

He stood board straight as she slowly walked toward them.

“You’re here.” She touched his shoulder. “You’re okay.”

She hugged him, and he made a choking sound. Then she pulled away just as quickly, straightening her blazer and fixing her already perfect hair. “I’m sorry. That was unprofessional of me.” Her face was pink, and she was looking away from him.

Marinette covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She cleared her throat. “We’re here to see Mister Agreste.”

“Oh. Yes, of course. One moment.” She pressed a few buttons on her tablet, and it began to ring.

Adrien pulled on Marinette’s hand. “We shouldn’t bother him. Nathalie said they’re behind.”

Gabriel Agreste’s voice snapped, echoing through the hall. “What is it, Nathalie? I told you not to bother me.”

Adrien’s jaw clenched, his body stiff, breathing heavy.

“Yes, sir. But you have a very important visitor. One you absolutely do not want to turn away.” She glanced up at Adrien.

Marinette hissed, pulling at Adrien’s fingers. It was too much. “Adrien, that hurts.”

Gabriel Agreste sighed. “Very well. Send them in.”

“Yes, sir.” Nathalie smiled and strode over to the door to his office.

Adrien and Marinette turned their heads to watch her, neither following.

Adrien turned back to Marinette. “I’ve never seen her smile. I thought she hated me.”

Nathalie cleared her throat, her hand on the doorknob, and she beckoned them over with a wave of her tablet.

They obeyed slowly, going as slow as Adrien needed to, and she opened the door for them.

Gabriel Agreste sat at his desk, his head down, writing something.

Adrien’s hand constricted on Marinette’s again as she slowly pulled him inside, and she grit her teeth to keep from crying out.

“How can I help you?” Gabriel Agreste looked up, a professional smile on his face.

When he saw them, he jumped to his feet, shoving his chair back so it wobbled, but it didn’t fall. “Adrien?”

He held up his free hand slowly, visibly shaking. “Hello, father.”

Gabriel Agreste nearly ran to him, pulling him into a desperate hug, shocking Adrien so much he dropped Marinette’s hand.

She waved it, taking a deep breath, her jaw stretched out in a silent “ow”, and stretched out her fingers. She wouldn’t be able to draw for a few days.

“You’re okay.” He put his hand on the back of Adrien’s head. “You’re safe.”

Adrien was slow to hug his father back, but when he did, he clung to him desperately, fisting his jacket, and burying his face in his shoulder.

Marinette wanted to put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, but she clasped them behind her back instead, stepping away to give them their space.

Gabriel Agreste pulled back, looking into Adrien’s eyes, smiling. “You look well.”

Adrien nodded. “Marinette’s family has been taking good care of me.”

Gabriel Agreste turned to her, inclining his head. “Thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

She gave him a nod in return. “My family loves having Adrien with us.”

Gabriel Agreste put a hand on Adrien’s cheek. “You’re so much like your mother. In the way you look, your mannerisms.” His lower eyelids twitched as he scanned Adrien’s face. “It scared me. Every time I look at you I can see her.”

“I know.” Adrien looked down. “I know it hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sighed. “Adrien, if you become half the person she is, you will be more than I could have hoped for. And a much better man than myself.”

Gabriel Agreste looked down, just as Adrien looked up. “I’m so sorry, Adrien.” He squeezed Adrien’s shoulder. “You loved your mother more than anyone, and you lost her because of me. For this I could never ask you for your forgiveness. But I am sorry.”

“No. It’s not your fault.” Adrien took a step back so he could look Gabriel Agreste in the eye. “Mother chose to leave me behind. She could have taken me with her, or kept in contact with me, or- or something. But she didn’t. That’s not your fault.”

Gabriel Agrest smiled at his son. “You’re already a better man than I’d realised.” His smile fell away. “And I should have been there to see it happen.”

“You were busy.”

He shook his head. “No. I was a poor father. I neglected you, and called it love. And I regret it.”

Adrien began to cry, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gabriel Agreste grabbed his other shoulder, pulling him closer, and hunching down to his height. “I know I can’t start over. Too much time has passed, and too much has happened. But, Adrien.” His voice cracked. “I will try harder from now on.” His face was pink as he tried not to cry himself. “I’ll give you more freedom. I will no longer make you model for me. And we’ll start eating together once a week.”

Adrien hugged him, holding him tight.

Marinette backed up toward the door, trying to slip out without ruining their moment. She’d promised to stay while Adrien and his father talked, but now it seemed that what they needed was privacy.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

She froze, wincing, her hand on the doorknob. “Yes?”

Gabriel Agreste stood up straight, his arm still around Adrien’s shoulder. “I would like to thank you. I assume you’re the reason Adrien’s here today.”

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Marinette waved her hands about. “I didn’t do anything.”

“She is.” Adrien smiled at her, his eyes red, and she was struck with how beautiful he still was. It just wasn’t fair. “Marinette’s a wonderful person.”

She felt very warm.

“I agree. How would you like to attend my upcoming Fashion show?”

“Fashion show?”

“Indeed. And dinner after, as well.”

“Dinner?” Her voice squeaked.

“Good idea. Marinette could show you her designs, too.” He looked up at his father. “She’s really talented.”

“I agree.”

“Maybe you could even take her on as an apprentice.”

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Was the ground spinning?

Gabriel Agreste hummed. “Perhaps. Let’s see where you are in two years, when you graduate.”

She leant against the door. “Yes, sir.” This was not the direction she was expecting things to go.

Gabriel Agreste looked back to Adrien, a softness to his expression that clashed with his sharp features. “Adrien. I won’t ask you to come home if you’re happy where you are. But I want you to know that my door will always be open to you. I should have never said what I did.”

Adrien looked ready to cry again. “Thanks, father.”

Gabriel Agreste hugged him again. “I love you, Adrien.”

“I love you, too.”

Marinette’s chest ached at the way Adrien’s voice broke.

“Go. I’ll be here when you come back.”

Adrien squeezed his father tightly before letting go and walking out with Marinette.

“Everything went well.” She leant into his arm, pushing him lightly as they walked to the gate. “How do you feel?”

He leant back into her, overpowering her, and pushing them the other way. “Light. Better than I’ve felt in years.” He was grinning wide. “I’ve never expected this from my father. Especially after the way that he yelled at you.”

She stopped so he almost fell. “How did you know about that?”

He blushed a deep pink. “I, um, saw it.”

She gasped, a hand on her chest. “Adrien Agreste! Were you spying on us?”

“No!” He looked away from her. “Chat Noir was.”

She burst into giggles. “You were the shadow I saw.”

He stuck out his bottom lip. “I didn’t realise you saw me.”

“You sly little cat.” She took his hand, flinching when a sharp pain went up into her wrist.

“What happened?” He gently took her hand in his, holding it up to his face to examine it. “Did I squeeze it too hard?”

“Well… a little.”

He closed his eyes and kissed it. Then every finger. “There.”

“There what?”

“True loves kiss should heal it.” He grinned at her. “But, just to be safe.” He stepped around her and took her other hand, lacing their fingers. “Shall we?”

When they got to the gate, Adrien stopped and turned back to look at his house.

“Adrien?” Marinette stepped closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

He took a breath, keeping his gaze on the house. “I think I’m going to stay here.”

Her heart skipped. She forced herself to smile. “I thought so.”

He looked back to her, and she could see that he was really ready. “I’m gonna miss staying with you, though.”

“Things won’t be the same without you. You really are a part of our family. And I’ll-” Her voice caught as a sob ripped through her. “I’ll miss having you around all the time.”

He kissed the top of her head. “We’ll still see each other every day.”

He ducked down and kissed her very slowly, his hands on her hips, leaning her just a little backwards. “I love you.” He kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, using him for support.

They were both winded when they broke apart, their breaths mixing.

Adrien laughed. “That was a good one.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Are you scoring our kisses now, kitty?”

He hummed. “Eight out of ten.”

She balked. “Eight?”

“Don’t worry. You have time to practice.”

“Adrien Agreste-”

He kissed her again, deeply, making her legs shake, successfully distracting her.

“You’re smart, six out of ten.”

“Six?”

She kissed him. “You can practice. Now come on. You have to break the news to my parents.”

She pulled him along as he grimaced.

“Can’t you do it?”

“Nope.”

He whined. “You’re evil.”

She tilted her head back to smirk at him. “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished. This is the longest non-original work I've ever produced, and I've been working on it since December.  
> I feel a little bit like crying.
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone who's read and commented and given me kudo's. I was contemplating finishing this and quitting writing for the Ladybug fandom, but now I'm rethinking that decision. 
> 
> One last thing: I'm contemplating writing a few side chapters and such for this, but I'm not set on it. But it is a possibility. You know, if everyone's not tired of this story at this point.


End file.
